


Obsession ≫ Darkiplier

by wozzah



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Super Mega, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly this story is so wild, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Mostly Smut, Multi, Obsession, Shameless Smut, Spilt Personality, Stalker, daddyplier, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozzah/pseuds/wozzah
Summary: "His obsession makes him unpredictable."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm sorry in advance, I wrote this a few years ago. It's extremely dark and I advise you read with caution.

It wasn't right, the way I looked at her, the way I thought about her. She's only seventeen, she still has the face of a child. I watched her take her graceful strides, her hair either down and curled or in a long braid resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were round and hazel, full of curiosity, and were adorned by her long dark lashes that made her beauty exceed, and she sometimes wore her knee high socks that made me hunger more for her. Her hair was beautifully dyed a soft pink, this made me want to run my hands through it. She's not the kind of girl that you would notice quite so easily, she's tries to be quite, unnoticed by the rest and blended into her surroundings. Yet to me she was memorizing, to me she was clearly different from the rest. Every day, across the street from the bus-stop, I would watch her as if she was mine, and mine only, when she wasn't really mine at all. 

Every day at 5:30 my alarm will go off. I get out of bed with out any hesitation or complaint because I know I will get to see her again. I dreaded the days when she was sick and stayed home. The days she wasn't there I would remind myself what I was doing to her in my mind was wrong, but if she was there I would completely forget what I was doing was wrong and watch her, not to the point where anyone would notice of course. No matter how long I'm away from her I can never get that girl out of my mind, she's there like a bittersweet disease. 

When I'm around my friends it is always the same thing, "Mark you're twenty-six! You need to find yourself a girl." and, "Mark, you broke up with your girlfriend over a year ago, isn't it time to find someone new?". Little did they know I already had my sights set on one person and one person only.

Everything about that girl is innocent, her eyes, her pale skin, which I wanted to touch so badly. 

I wanted to ruin her. I wanted that beautiful girl to go bad, just for me. I wanted to grab her soft hair and pull it as she felt me. I wanted her hazel eyes to go dark with lust so badly it was unhealthy, I was addicted to it, worst then any kind of drugs or alcohol.

But you know, she was my drug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your ticket to Hell.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My light pink hair was braided to the side and came around to rest on my shoulder. I turned my face side to side, I didn't ever really care for the way I looked but today something felt different. I felt a little more confident. Each day of this week has defiantly been more auspicious than the last, but today some how felt more so. There was a certain way the light shone and the birds sounded that made me feel like today would be different. 

As a seventeen year old life wasn't all that great considering I wish I could just move out already and begin my life. I was still stuck in senior year of high school and I wanted nothing more than it to be over so I could finally live. 

I had a ritual in the morning, they way I did it everyday. Every morning I got up, got ready, ate breakfast, and then waited for the bus at the bus stop. Waiting at the bus stop was like how I feel sitting at a hockey game, it's freezing and I don't want to be there. The bus was not only unbearable to wait for but it also gave me the creeps sitting alone in the morning, just out in the open. 

Luckily today was Friday, so that meant that I could go do something after school with friends. My boyfriend Tommy texted me earlier and was thinking we could go to the beach, but from the looks of it, the weather today might get too cold in the afternoon. Even in Los Angeles it get cold. Tommy is a hockey player at my school, we stared dating last year and ever since then we've just grown closer and closer. He doesn't hang out with my friends and I don't hang out with his, and quite frankly, we're total opposites. Even though we aren't alike, we get each other and that's why I think our relationship is so strong. He's cute, blue eyes and dark brown hair, and has the prettiest smile. 

I slipped on my socks and jelly shoes before I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room. My room was the only one not on the second story of the house unlike my parents master bedroom and my little sisters room which was also located upstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my father eating a piece of toast and reading the newspaper. He tries too hard to be classy, just because he's a CEO of a big name company he thinks that it's necessary. I amble my way past him but before I can make my escape out the door he calls my name.

"Brinley, where are you going?" He asks setting down the newspaper to look at me.

"School." I respond but he coughed when he saw me about to keep walking.

"Don't you think it's a bit early?" He said glancing down at his wrist watch. 

"I think I'll be fine." I glumly answered and grabbed an apple off the kitchen table along with a paper for my art class and my water bottle with a few floating strawberries for flavor. My mother has been leaving this for me every morning lately and it's really nice to have with me throughout the day. 

"Brinley. You aren't supposed to eat apples with your braces still on. You only have a few weeks left until they come off, I don't want you breaking them again." My father sternly said. 

As I walked out of the room I turned towards him and took a bite out of the apple before walking out the door.

The air seemed especially chilling this morning and I felt my legs begin to tremble as I scurried towards the bus stop. I could no longer hear the birds chirping but this was replaced with the sound of rustling branches from nearby trees. The cold chipped at my nose and I could clearly see ice crystals form in the morning air every time I exhaled. My neighborhood was quite nice, a little busy towards the end of the day but the mornings were quiet and peaceful. As the bus stop finally came into view I let off a little sigh of relief to finally be there. I felt a slight breeze as it lifted my skirt with a sudden swoosh, and as I reached down to control it the paper I was holding blew out of my hand. 

"Shit." I said under my breath and it flew across the street to the other sidewalk. I looked both ways to see no cars coming and ran across the street. As I ambled to the sidewalk I watched as a man picked up my painting and looked up at me. He had dark hair, it was a little long, and his jaw was clenched, his eyes peering at me. I walked up to him steadily and he looked up and seemed to be perplexed about something. 

"That would be mine." I said pointing to the painting and he looked at it once more before handing it to me.

"You painted this?" He asked and I bit my lip. His voice was strong and deep, not in a threatening way, in a conforming kind of way. "It's really good."

"Thank you, but I think I have done better." I answered looking back down at it with a giggle.

"It really is amazing." He praised again and mumbled something that wasn't audible. 

"Do you live around here?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Yeah, a few blocks down." He responded pointing in the direction of his house.

"I live a few blocks down as well." I said pointing in the opposite direction. 

"Well I don't believe I've ever seen you around here, did you jut move in?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No I've lived here for quite along time actually." I laughed and his tongue glided across his lower lip, I'm assuming the cold was irritating them. 

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" He asked with a chuckle and I smiled.

"Yeah, I think they've mentioned that once or twice." I giggled once more, feeling a bit uneasy this time. 

"How old are you young lady?" He asked tilting his head to the side. 

"I'm nineteen years old." I lied biting my lip. He smiled and, to my surprise, chuckled a little bit. "It's been really nice talking to you, but I really should get back to the bus stop, my bus will be coming any time now..." I stated with a smile and he glanced across the street.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath looking back at me.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"When you leave, I won't get to look at you." A smile formed across his face and I felt my cheeks start to get warm as I blushed. He kept staring at me, his eyes scanning every inch of my face, every part of my body. I shifted a little uncomfortably and he noticed this. "Not used to getting attention?"

"Not usually from people I don't know..." I mumbled, occasionally making eye contact with him. He put his hand out to the other side of the street.

"May I walk you to the bus stop?" He asked and I shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Sure, why not? Thank you." I answered and he nodded before looking both ways up and down the black pavement. Once it was clear we both began walking across the street. As we made our way I felt him place his hand on my back, almost in a protective way. His fingertips barely grazing my jacket, left me with a sensation. His soft touch brought a comforting feeling running through me and chills inch down my back. Why did this guy care so much for my safety? As we got to the bus stop he drew away his hand and shoved it in his pocket and we both sat down at the bench. 

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked and he laughed.

"Let's just say, I have a particular set of skills with the thing I do." He responded. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in curiosity. "Do you have a job?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a job." He answered. "But if you need any help with your computer, make sure you call me first. Big name companies will try to talk you into buying expensive trash that you don't need."

"Are you just trying to get me to ask for your number?" I responded and we both gave off a laugh.

"No, I'm serious, but now that you mention it..." He grabbed what looked like a post it note and looked at me. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yes, yes I do." I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my pouch of four makers. "You can pick the color."

He smiled and choose the red pen and wrote down his number. He handed it to me and I stuck it in my pocket.

"Okay, well I'll call you if I need my computer setup." Just as I said this I started to see the bus driving up. Before it came to a complete stop we both stood up. I looked at him with a shrug. "I have to go." 

"Wouldn't want to keep you from school, love." He answered and the bus doors opened. I walked onto the bus and headed up the steps to hand the driver my money. Before I did I turned around to face the man.

"Wait, I never got you name-" before I could finish the doors closed and we drove off. I watched as he disappeared in the distance with a sigh. I handed the driver the money and went to find a seat. I found Charlotte sitting in our regular seat and I sat down next to her. I could hear his deep, smooth voice still ringing in my ears.

"Who was that?" She asked and I looked out the window. 

"I don't know." I replied in a distraught voice. 

"What will Tommy think if he finds you talking to other guys?" She responded looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Tommy has nothing to worry about." I responded glancing at her for a moment before returning my gaze to what was outside the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning, as I walked to the bus stop, I found myself watching the other side of the street. The air was cold and storm clouds filled the sky, it was going to rain today. I peered over every so often that I started concerning myself if I was obsessed over the thought of seeing him again. His face, his voice, and his soft touch seemed to be more of a dream rather than a reality. I longed to see him, along with a pain of nervousness and excitement. I was obsessing over someone I didn't even know. 

I ambled towards the bench and sat down. I kept my eyes on the other side of the street. I remembered everything that happened with the man last time I was here, and saw it almost in front of me. I could picture him pick up my painting and me talking awkwardly in response to his praise. But no matter how much I thought about Friday it didn't change the fact he wasn't there today. 

A few minutes passed and I sighed as the bus drove up next to me. Now I couldn't tell what frustrated me more, the fact he didn't show up or that I didn't even know his name. 

<><><>

"Brinley!" I heard someone call my name and turned around to see my boyfriend Tommy along with his friends walking towards me. I was outside the school waiting for the bus. 

"Hi Tommy." I smiled as he reached me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. He chuckled and stroked a piece of my hair.

"The pink's turning lighter don't you think?" He asked and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you like it?" I responded and he smiled.

"I love it." He answered and kissed me once more. "I have a hockey game tonight, are you going?" 

"I don't know Tommy, I have some stuff to catch up on." I said and he sighed.

"Well you've gone to all my games this season, I guess I can give you a pass." He replied and one of his friends walked up and pushed him a little. 

"Hey, Tommy, let's go the guys are leaving." He said and Tommy nodded.

"See yah Saturday Brinley." He said as he kissed my forehead before following his friends and heading towards the student parking lot. 

"Oh, and don't forget my parents won't be back till Tuesday evening!" I yelled to him and he gave me a wink.

"I know, I can't wait." He replied. I watched him as he walked away but was interrupted by the screeching sound of the bus coming to a stop next to me. I turned and got on. 

When the bus dropped me off at the stop, it was storming, and the door closed leaving me in the pouring rain. I stood still, watching it as it drove away from me. I turned and looked at the bench, reminding me of what happened Friday morning. My stomach turned with butterflies as I thought about it. I don't know why, but I longed to run into him again. I wanted to hear his deep voice and feel his soft touch on my back. I got a feeling, the one you get when you're home sick, just thinking about him. I wondered what his name was. Who was this mysterious man? I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to place his hand on my back and I wanted him to smile at me.

I pulled the post it note he gave me out of my backpack and stared at his number aimlessly. I wanted to call him but it just seemed so, cliché. I twiddled it around in my hands before grabbing out my phone. I mean, what could be more cliché? Calling him or running into him again? I typed the number in and texted it.

Me: hey

I sat down and waited for a reply. Minutes passed as I stared at my phone.

Him: Computer problems?  
Me: No, I'm at the the bus stop bench, I thought maybe we could talk for a bit?  
Him: Want to meet at my house? It's a few blocks down. I'll be home in a few minutes

I paused for a moment before replying. I didn't even know his first name and he wants me to meet him at his house. The longing feeling came back and I sighed. I wanted to talk to him. I felt nervousness creep down my back as I texted my reply.

Me: Sure. What's your house number?  
Him: 203  
Me: Okay, that's not too far, I'll be there in a few

I stood up and walked down the street, the opposite direction of my house. I looked around, everything seemed different, like this morning. It was a good fifty-five degrees outside, yet there was just enough wind and rain to cool down the temperature even more. I made my way father up the street and after a few minutes I saw a glimpse of his house. 

By the time I ran up to the house, I was drenched. The porch was a dark brown, and had a few pots with flowers in them. I went under the canopy an sat down on the steps and waited with anticipation, it was aching at my stomach. I waited for a few minutes listening to the rain and then moments later I see him in his car as he pulled into the driveway. I watched him closely as he got out, at his completion, and his body. His arms were bigger than I realized and more toned than I had noticed before. He shut the car door and walked up to the porch with his keys in his hands.

"How was your day, love?" He asked walking up the porch to the front door of the house. I tensed at the sound of the name he called me. He said it so relaxed, too relaxed. 

"It was good, and yours?" I responded and he nodded.

"It's was fine. Would you like to come inside? It's too cold to be sitting out here." He said as he opened the door. I stood up and slowly walked forward.

"Sure..." I answered as I walked into the house. I entered the front room and he again placed his hand on my back as we walked over to the couch. 

"Sit here, would you like something to drink?" He asked as he slowly began walking to what looked like the kitchen. 

"Just water, please." I replied and he disappeared. I looked around at the room, it was large and very bright, open, and white. There was a spiral staircase leading to the upstairs in the back of the room and was accented with a large window that brought in a lot of light into the room. 

He walked back in the room with two glasses of water and sat down next to me. He stared at me with a content look on his face and I smiled. 

"I'm sorry I texted you on such short notice, I just really-"

"Not a problem." He cut me off and I smiled. 

"I just wanted to talk some more, it feels like we didn't have enough time on Friday. And since my parents aren't home I thought I'd stop by." I said looking down at my hands. He didn't reply, I guessing he thought I had more to say, but the truth is I just wanted to be around him, I didn't have anything to talk about. I glanced up at him, he was also looking at my hands. 

"Enough about me, let's talk about you." He said. I didn't want to talk about me, I wanted to know as much as I could about him. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I like going to arcades and amusement parks, and playing games in general I guess. I also like going on hikes and then sitting and looking at everything once you've gotten to the top." I answered and he chuckled. 

"What's you name?" He asked and I looked up to meet his gaze. I blushed a little bit before replying.

"My name's Brinley, and you?" 

"Mark." He replied and I opened my mouth to tell him how much I liked that name but before I could say anything he cut me off. "But you can call me daddy."

I tilted my head in confusion. What did he just say? I felt my heart begin to beat faster and I shifted a little bit. He smirked at me and I turned away a little bit.

"Too forward?" Mark asked with a laugh. 

"Just a little." I replied but a feeling of curiosity made me look at him. 

"Not used to getting attention?" I felt his hand as he placed it on mine and I didn't pull away, I didn't fight it. Suddenly my phone went off in my backpack. I unzipped my front pocket and pulled it out. I saw I received a message from Tommy along with a few missed messages.

Tommy: hey  
Tommy: I'm outside your house  
Tommy: you there?  
Tommy: Hey, I stopped at your house. You weren't there? I thought we were meeting today?

I knew Mark was reading the texts as I looked at them but I ignored it and replied. 

Me: Sorry babe I went out for a walk

"Hopefully your boyfriend doesn't get mad if he finds out you were hanging out with a different guy." Mark said and I silenced my phone. I could feel a sense of tension grow in the room.

"He won't know, I promise." I responded with one more quick look at the messages before I turned off my phone. I looked at Mark, he was quite handsome. I knew he thought the same about me. His soft eyes met mine and we sat in silence. I wanted him, I wanted him to touch my skin, and feel every part of me. His hands were large, and strong. I could tell how much he wanted me too. "Mark... I know what's going on and I don't think that..." 

"Brinley, I've been so rude not to offer to show you around my place." He cut me off and ignored my comment. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Just as I said it thunder crashed outside and rumbled the house. I saw lighting outside the window. 

"You can hang out until the storm clears up, I wouldn't want to have you walk in the rain." He said with a playful grin. I nodded and followed him into another room. He showed me all of the down stairs, every twist and turn and every room. He seemed to have a story about everyone of them. As we made our way back to the living room, he walked towards the spiral staircase leading to the second story. We walked up the steps and came to a hallway with four doors, two at either end and two in the middle. He pointed to two of the rooms.

"Those are bedrooms," he said and pointed to one of the rooms in the middle of the hallway. "And that's a bathroom."

"What about that one?" I asked pointing to the door of the room at the end of the hall. 

"That's, an office." He answered and motioned me to follow him down the steps. "Since you're going to be staying awhile, let me make you something to eat." I nodded as we headed down stairs. 

<><><>

Mark had thrown together a wonderful meal, for having such little time to prepare the food. After we had finished we were sitting at the table, talking and laughing.

"This was wonderful Mark, thank you." I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was nine thirty-four. "But, I really should be getting home."

"Seems like you just got here, sure you don't just want to hang out a little longer?" He said as I stood up.

"I really shouldn't, I should get going." I turned and grabbed my backpack from the floor and heard Mark stand up. As I stood back up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I felt his hands grab my waist.

"You're so sexy." He whispered. 

"Mark..." I mumbled as I turned to him, but he pulled us closer together and leaned in.

"Kiss me Brinely." He said and I turned my head away from him. 

"I can't." I answered as my heart beat faster. 

"Just, just once." He begged holding me tighter. As his lips touched mine a chuckle vibrated through his chest. Through breaths he whispered, "There you go, this isn't so bad."

He continued to kiss me as I felt his strong hands run down my stomach. His fingers traced my hips and I sensation ran through my body. He pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me from my jawline down to my neck.

"Mark... I can't do this... This is wrong." I whimpered but he didn't stop. His soft touch calmed me down, and I slowly began changing my mind. 

"Earlier, on the couch, this is what we both wanted." He said as his fingers grazed the edge of my shirt. "Come on, do it for daddy."

"I'm not calling you that." I laughed, but it soon faded when I noticed how serious he was.

His stare was tense. It's like the protective, kind, and loving Mark just vanished in front of me. If he wants me to call him that, then daddy it is.

"Okay, uh.. Daddy..." I murmured in embarrassment. 

"Be a good girl and touch me." He whispered in my ear with desire. I eyed down at his trousers and noticed the huge bulge in between his legs. To think that I made that happen gave me a sense of pride, like I was invincible. 

I placed a hand over his hard member, feeling myself get a little light headed at the intense moans and groans escaping his lips. I massaged him through his pants with a lot of force, trying to make as much friction as possible. I listened as he whispered vulgarities under his breath as I continued.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked. "Maybe with Tommy?"

I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was a insecure frigid virgin, but if I lied he would know. He would be able to tell, I know he just would. I silently looked at him.

"Well, yes but no." I answered and a smirked glided across Mark's face. 

"Tommy never tries to do things with you? Maybe he would get mad if I did this." He said and suddenly his hands came to my behind- lifting me up from the floor as he held me in front of him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on to him and rested my arms on either side of his shoulders. I could only imagine what was going to happen next. I heard a rumble from the thunder outside. 

He walked someplace else as he held me, making me unaware to where we were heading for I could only see the back of the room. He made his way upstairs and brought me into a darker room, with grey walls and black carpet. There was only one place I could imagine it to be; he brought me to his bedroom. 

He softly placed me down on the edge of his kingsized bed, making me comfortable as his fingers traced the hem of my shirt once again. This time he pulled my shirt from over my head and tossed it to the ground. His hands cupped either side of my chest before nuzzling his face into them. He planted kisses over my skin and collar bone and I ran my hand through his hair to savor the pleasure of the moment. 

"So you've never done this before, huh?" He asked looking at me and I shook my head. "Then get on your knees and let's see what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Oh, okay.." I stammered as I sat up. Mark's eyes darted to mine in anger as if he expect me to say something. And then it hit me. "I-I mean, yes daddy."

I thought that I could handle doing this but I just couldn't. I never done this before and I didn't even know where to begin. I was about to put him inside my mouth, and not even know what to do. I just had to remember to use a lot more lips and gum, and a lot less teeth.

I timidly shuffled forward off the bed and kelt down to the floor. I looked up at Mark, and crawled to him as if I was his submissive and he had all the power. I nudged myself in between his legs, feeling rather out of place as I looked up at him. But, there was no place I rather be. 

My fingers raised weakly just to meet his thighs, soothing them teasingly- but the real truth is I was stalling so I could figure out what the fuck I was going to do when I was face to face with his hard shaft. 

"Stop teasing baby girl," he whimpered. "Suck daddy." 

I cringed to myself thinking about my inexperienced mouth trying to please him in any way and completely failing. I hooked my fingers under his pants hesitantly before slowly dragging them down. As they fell around his ankles I glanced up to the giant mountainous bulge in those boxers. It was huge, how was I supposed to fit that in my mouth?

"Baby, just lick me like that." He urged, as his hands came on either side of my head, practically forcing me down to him impatiently. My nose brushed against his barely clothed member, pressing harder as his hands pushed me down. I lay my tongue out flat on him, letting his hands do the work as he pushed my deeper into him. He moaned and groaned out some profanities as my tongue grazed against him.

"I can't take it anymore," he whimpered. "Just suck it hard, baby." 

My fingers started to tremble as his hands left my head, putting me in charge of giving him pleasure. I had to do my best and possibly pass as the girl who just isn't that good at oral, opposed to, oh my god was that even oral, kind of girl. 

I brought my hands up to his boxers and said a small prayer before pulling them down with little confidence. I gulped at the sight of his exposed shaft, giving me the impression that this wouldn't be easy.

I leaned forward, eyeing his hard member as I brought one hand to lightly wrap around his junk. I'm sure I was leaking through my panties onto the floor, because he was getting me so wet. I brought my mouth towards his tip, and carefully locked my now wet lips before pressing them onto his member, and a huge moan escaped his hot mouth and encouraged me to take it further. 

I pressed my tongue on him, like he made me do earlier. He tasted so good with precum dripping down him.

"You're doing so good, baby." He said and I remembered what the actual goal was by doing this, and licking him was the full experience. I wrapped my lips around his tip again, and took a deep breath before lowering them down his shaft. I pushed myself to let more of him in but a little over halfway down I started to gag. 

I tried to avoid having my teeth touch him as much as possible and slowly started bobbing my head, moaning as I satisfied him. My saliva lubricated his whole shaft, I sucked a little harder. 

"Fuck-" He panted. "If you do that any longer then you're going to get a mouthful, kitten." 

I took his words to thought and pulled away from him. Kitten? Cute.

"Stand up." He ordered and I obeyed. I got to my feet a second later, a little weak in the knees from the satisfaction I was feeling in between my legs. He pulled me toward him, still sitting on the bed, his smirk had me wondering what else he had in store for me. "You're being such a good girl, such a good girl for daddy."

I stood still as he brought his hand up to cup the side of my face, he leaned down and kissed me, unexpectedly tasting my lips. "You liked sucking daddy, huh?"

I slowly nodded, eagerness pulsing through me. 

"See, it wasn't that hard, right?" He asked and kissed me again. (excuse the pun)

He withdrew, staring at me with desire before he tugged my hands to his shirt collar, signaling me to disgard it from his body. I unbuttoned his shirt agonizingly slow, making him flustered and frustrated as he bit his bottom lip impatiently. I finally unbuttoned every single one, and he pushed it off his shoulders and threw it to the ground. 

"Daddy looks good without any clothes." I said running my fingers down his arm. 

"Let's see what you look like, kitten." He said with a smirk. Moments later his hands were behind me, grazing my bra strap. He unhooked it with no hesitation, it fell to the ground and he stared hungrily at my bare chest. He did nothing to them, but went straight down to my pants. 

He unzipped them and I felt nervousness vibrate through me at the thought of him being so dangerously close to my area. He pulled my jeans down until they were already a crumpled pile on the floor. 

"Oh, kitten. You're so hot." He said as he laid me down on the bed and began rubbing me through my panties. He stopped noticing how soaked they were. "Hm, virgins get wet so fast. Just wait till daddy's inside you."

I quietly moaned as his index fingers hooked around the elastic of my panties, dragging them down my legs and throwing them on to the floor. I laid on the bed, bare, and a smirk glided across his face.

"You're so hot, daddy's going to fuck you so hard." He said, I slightly trembled and Mark noticed this. He chuckled a little before inserting his middle and index finger in between my folds, putting pressure on my sensitive area.

"Oh, fuck." I whimpered as pleasure ran through me. I was scared that he was going to hurt me. I wanted to say something but the feeling of his fingers rubbing, circling on my clitoris was too pleasurable and my attempts to say anything turned into grunts and moans. Moments later he pulled his fingers away, I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of his tongue on me. 

Suddenly he sat up, I did the same and he sighed.

"I have a better idea." He groaned as he laid down on the bed. He motioned for me to crawl on top of him, I did and then he pulled my legs closer to him. I have him a confused look. "What, have you never sat on someone's face before?"

I quickly gulped and shook my head, he gave me a smirk and let out a deep chuckle. "You're going to love the feeling of me licking and sucking your pussy."

Without warning he pulled me closer to his mouth. My legs rested on either side of his jawline as he hummed to himself in satisfaction. Oh dear god, I was so embarrassed. 

He started to tease me, sucking on my thighs playfully and I let out a moan as I felt myself getting wetter. He stopped sucking and pressed his lips to my centre, his tongue getting to work again. 

"Shit, daddy!" I screamed as pleasure trembled through me.

"That's right, scream for daddy, kitten." He moaned. "Say it again." 

"Daddy." I repeated, bringing my hands down to run through his thick black locks as I tugged at them. 

His lips wrapped around my sensitive area, softly nibbling it teasingly. I leaned back in frustration, soon after he began sucking on it. I whimpered at the feeling of him touching me like that, and I felt a orgasm nearing and nearing. 

"I'm gonna cum." I whined to him, causing him to apply more pressure with his tongue to my pussy. 

Before I could climax he sat up and I moved so I was now sitting on his lap. He leaned in and kissed my lips, they had a salty flavor. 

"You taste so good, kitten." He praised, continuing to kiss me he laid me down on my back and crawled on top of me. "This is your first time, so let's get you ready for me."

He brought his hand to my face and hovered his middle and index fingers at my mouth, the ones that were in between my legs. I eyed him with a puzzled look. 

"Suck them, baby." He commanded, slipping them into my mouth. I had no choice but to wrap my lips around them as he slowly moved in and out. "That's it, get your spit everywhere, fuck."

I sucked his digits until they were covered in saliva. "Good girl." He murmured as he placed them back in between my folds again, I gasped as I felt them nudge at my entrance. I let myself relax as he pushed his fingers inside of me. I felt a little discomfort but the warmness of his touch helped, making me close my eyes and relieve some of the uneasy thoughts. 

He pumped them in and out of me, not being too rough or fast, to not discomfort me. I let out a soft moan, not for the fact that he had his fingers in me, but from the intense moment we were sharing.

I could imagine him smirking right now, looking at my with his desirable eyes, too bad mine were closed. "You like that?" His deep voice ringing in my ears. 

"Yes, daddy." I whispered, smiling at the feeling of his fingers inside me. I think I was ready.

"Faster, daddy. Harder." I moaned and he excepted my command. 

He pumped his fingers with more force, and it was hard for me not to moan when he not only did it faster, but rougher too. I arched my back in intense pleasure, and Mark seemed to notice my weak state as he hummed in satisfaction. "I think you're ready for me, kitten."

He surrendered his fingers and brought them back to him. I opened my eyes and rested myself on my elbows as I looked up at him with a smirk. I felt myself tense up as he hovered over me.

"Relax, it will hurt less." He whispered close to my ear. "Relax for daddy."

I breathed deeply and relaxed my body. Mark smiled, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Good girl."

I flinched when his tip nudged my entrance, but Mark encouraged me to calm down and told me that everything was going to be okay. I closed my eyes as he pushed himself inside me ever so slowly, causing me to cry out in pain. "Let it out, darling." 

I panted heavily when he managed to thrust himself all the way in, which hurt very badly. Mark's face nuzzled into my neck, and he planted kisses all over to calm me down. "Tell me when it stops hurting."

"It's fine." I lied, speaking just above a whisper. "You can move."

He sighed in relief, and started to pull back and forth ever so tenderly. The pain gradually began to ease away, and I felt myself relax a little. "You're so fucking tight."

Suddenly, Mark thrusted into me with one swift moment causing me to scream in pain. I wanted him to stop, for it to be over but I was scared to tell him how I felt. 

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." He hummed, with another hard thrust. I let out another cry which he obviously mistook as a cry of pleasure. "Scream my name, scream it so Tommy can hear you."

"Mark!" I yelled his name out in agony, but he ignored my scream. His thrusts were making tears brim the edges of my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel them fall down my face in shame. His face was still deep in my neck, making him unaware to what was happening.

"I told you to call me daddy." He managed to moan out in between thrusts. 

"Daddy-" I stammered. "Please- please.."

"Faster?" He asked, before I could answer he relentlessly started pounding himself into me with such force. I couldn't bare to stand it anymore.

"You're going too rough!" I yelled and his pace slowed down into longer drawn out thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, baby." He moaned and groaned into my neck. "Ugh, I'm going to cum. Oh shit- sorry.. I'll go slower."

"Okay.." I whispered as I tried to bare the pain for just one more minute. I wanted to pleasure Mark, but it was torture. I wrapped my legs around his waist in attempt to comfort me more, he seemed to be going slower but not gentler. 

"Baby," he cried. "I'm so close!" 

He pounded his last few thrusts into me and I felt his shaft twitch, and moments later a warmness cascaded into me comfortably, and I finally found myself relax again. Mark panted as he hovered over me, giving me sloppy kisses on my collarbone before falling down next to me onto the mattress. The tears did not stop falling from my eyes as I sat there in agony, the aching was throbbing erratically. I sat up from the bed, and carefully lowered my fingers down to my folds, I felt a strange wetness between my legs. I lifted my hand to see scarlet red blood dripping down my fingers. 

I cross my arms and nuzzle my head into them in complete and utter shame. Mark was too exhausted to look at me right now, or even know what was happening for that matter. I couldn't help but cry silently to myself, hating every part of what happened. I felt so dirty, and I still feel the pain between my legs. It was just so horrible. 

"Hey, hey." I hear Mark's voice ushered to me. "What's wrong?" 

He wrapped his strong arms around my small waist, pulling me into him as I leaned my head on his bare chest. I looked up at him, and sure enough he was staring down below to have a look for himself. "Kitten, it's normal to bleed after the first time."

I whimpered as I looked down at the blood. It's normal to bleed the first time if the other person is too rough. 

"How about this, you go get cleaned up, maybe take a shower, and I'll change the sheets and we call it a night." He offered nuzzling his head on my shoulder from behind me, I nodded and wiped my eyes. He noticed and kissed my cheek. "Don't cry..."

"Mark, you hurt me.." I whispered, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, baby." He stammered. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little." I answered, pushing his arms off me I stood up. "I'm going to shower.."

<><><>

After I got out of the shower I changed into some clothes that Mark left for me and walked back to the room. He was already in there, sitting on the bed on his phone, clearly waiting for me.

I walked in and his head perked up as he watched me walk in. I came to the edge of the bed, he motioned me to come in. He pulled back the covers and we both crawled under them. I felt his arms wrap around me and I drifted off to sleep as we cuddled. 

"Goodnight, kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even good I've never written smut lol
> 
> wtf it's so long
> 
> Holy crap I'm proud of this so please comment your thoughts
> 
> (Before anyone tries to whiteknight this situation let me point out that Brinley consented to it, and Mark was unaware he was hurting her)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this take me a month to write...? And it's unedited so please don't yell at me if I wrote something wrong.

I woke up, opening my eyes and looking around to find myself in Marks room. I sat up, Mark was no where to be found. I slowly got out of the bed, my legs felt weak and sore. I took one step and winced in pain, my insides aching with guilt and an throbbing ache. I grabbed my clothes, cleaned and folded, on the end of the bed, and limped out of the room.

I made my way cautiously to the hallway, as quiet and quickly as possible. I ambled down the spiral staircase on my tip toes, trying my best not to make any noise. As I came down to the living room I stopped at the couch and grabbed my backpack. As I slung it over my shoulder I heard a voice behind me. 

"Leaving so soon?" Mark asked and I froze, without turning to him. My heart race increased tremendously, my hands gripping my shoulder straps tighter. 

"Mark, last night.. It was a mistake." I stammered, still unable to look at him. "You're supposed to be the adult, but you used me and-"

"I didn't use you." He growled, cutting me off, my breaths becoming short as chills ran down my back. 

"It was a mistake, Mark." I repeated, I turned around to glance at him. He was dressed, and staring at me with a dark look. 

"Brinley." He grunted my name, I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"My parents are going to be home soon, I need to leave." I said as I backed up slowly to the front door, limping as I made my way.

"At least let me give you a ride." He offered walking over to me, I shook my head.

"I can walk, Mark." I declined. 

"No, you're sore and it still raining outside. Let me drive you." He insisted, from the sternness of his voice I knew that I wasn't going to be walking home. 

"If my parents see you they are going to freak out." I said running my hands through my hair in frustration; he grabbed his keys making his way over to the front door. Before he opened the door he looked at me, his expression unreadable, but his eyes were dark.

"If they were to see me, you would tell them that I was your friend's neighbor and that I gave you a ride home because she had to go to work early this morning." He growled, his face inches apart from mine. He wanted me to lie?

"Let's just go..." I mumbled as he opened the front door. I walked outside and ambled towards the car, feeling the rain hit my face, running down my cheeks. I stopped at the passenger-side door, waiting for him to unlock it. When he did, I jumped into the car and quickly shut the door. He closed his shortly after me and started up the engine, cranking up the heater simultaneously. The car backed out of the driveway and started up the street. 

"Mark. Let's just forget this ever happened." I said, looking down at my hands as guilt rushed through me once more.

"No." He responded with no hesitation in his voice. "I'm not going to forget it, I'm not going to forget the way you screamed my name, or how you tasted. I will always know how you called me daddy, and begged-"

"Stop!" I cut him off throwing my face into my hands. "Please..."

I felt the car come to a stop and looked up to see my house. My parents car wasn't in the driveway and I sighed in relief. I didn't turn to Mark, and as I went to open the door I heard it lock.

"Mark, unlock the door." I whispered as I pulled the handle, but the door didn't give way. 

"You have to earn it." He answered, I felt his soft touch of his hand on my leg. I looked at him and he was staring at me, his gaze burning into mine. 

"Mark I-"

"You haven't forgot my name already, have you?" He asked with a grin. "Be a good little girl and kiss daddy goodbye." 

He demanded with his deep crisp voice and I hesitated. I slowly moved closer and leaned in, gently kissing him. A few moments passed as I pulled away and then turned back towards the door.

"Okay, now let me out." I snapped but he didn't unlock the door. 

"You call that a kiss?" I heard him chuckle and glanced over at him. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him as he slammed his lips into mine. His hands pulled at my hair and his tongue was so deep in my mouth I couldn't breathe. I felt a sensation flow through me as his hand moved down my back. 

I pulled away, gasping for air as he continued to hold my face inches apart from his. A smirk glided across his face and he chuckled lightly.

"Good girl." He whispered and leaned back. He turned and unlocked the car door. I opened it but before I got out he grabbed my arm pulling me back. "I'll see you later, Brinley."

I replied with a simple nod as I exited the car and made my way up to my front porch. I glanced back, watching him drive away, with a sigh of relief I opened the front door and walked into the house. 

<><><>

I listened as the sound of my parents pulling into the driveway rang in my ears. As I heard them walking up to the house I quickly took a look in the mirror to see that I was all put together. As I glanced I had to take a double-take. I looked closer at my neck and noticed what looked like a huge bruise on my collar bone. Mark gave me a fucking hickey. 

As the front door opened I bolted up stairs and ran into the bathroom. I looked through every nook and cranny to find something to cover it up.

"Brinley! We're home!" I heard my mother call as I began to panic. If they saw this, they would think I had Tommy over. I went through and the drawers and finally found an old scarf I had stuffed in there a while ago and threw it around my neck. 

"Coming!" I called and made my way down stairs. My parents were setting their suitcases down and taking off their jackets, they looked cold.

"Brinley, do you not have the heater on?" My mother asked with a shiver, and I shook my head.

"No, er... I thought it would be a waste since I could just bundle up." I responded with a small laugh. My father looked around at everything and then turned back to me. 

"You didn't have people over while we were gone, hm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." I answered with no hesitation. They gave each other suspicious glances but then changed the subject.

"Charles, can you call Mr. Fischbach to talk about the laptop?" My mom asked dad as she pulled her luggage towards the stairs. 

"What happened with the laptop?" I asked turning to her, and she sighed. 

"Honey, we brought your laptop with us, but something happened to it, but don't worry we have someone coming over later to fix it." She answered. 

"Mom, I have important school work on there. You can't just go and break all my stuff." I laughed with a roll of my eyes. My father walked up the stairs with his luggage and my mother followed. 

I waited at the bottom of the stairs until they were in their bedroom, and I ran to my room in apprehension. I shut the door, looking over at my mirror, I gulped. I slowly removed the scarf and looked at the bruise. I know what Mark was trying to do, he wanted people to know I was taken by someone, someone that wasn't Tommy. If Tommy were to see this he would go ballistic, but I can't hide it forever. Eventually it will go away, but until then I'd have to keep it hidden.

I put the scarf back on a took a deep breath before walking back out of my room. 

<><><>

I offered to help my parents with unpacking but they insisted that they do it themselves and asked me to start making dinner, which I couldn't complain because that's better than nothing.

I started making the food, before my mother finally came downstairs to finish it for me. 

"So, how was your weekend?" My mother asked and I shrugged. She crooked an eyebrow at me. "Well, did Tommy come over at all?"

"No, uh, we hung out, but not here." I explained with a stutter and she gave me a questioning look.

"Okay, that's fine. As long as you two are behaving." She replied just as the doorbell rang. I titled my head in confusion. "Oh, Mr. Fischbach is here to fix the laptop! Can you go answer the door, Brinley?"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Before I opened it, I took a glance out of the peek and saw Mark. I froze and as I waited there in silence the doorbell rang for a second time. What was he doing here? I panicked as I stood there in silence.

"Brinley, answer it!" I heard my mom yelled from the kitchen and I hesitated before turning the door handle. 

I opened it and looked at Mark, I could feel my face turn a bright red. 

"Hello, I'm Mr. Fischbach." He said with a smirk gliding across his face, making my insides turn. I heard my mother walked over and she greeted Mark with a smile.

"Mr. Fischbach, I'm so thankful that you could do this for us, come in!" She exclaimed and I could feel myself start to shake a little. He walked into our house and looked around.

"Please, call me Mark." He said to my mom; the thought of me calling him daddy came to mind, and I tried to shake it off. He turned to me. "And you are?"

I couldn't believe what he was doing. Pretending like we've never met. I stared at his offered hand and shook it slowly.

"Brinley.." I mumbled, and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He answered and I felt like I was going to puke. I took a step back and looked at my mother.

"If you'll excuse me for just a second..." I stammered before I turned and walked to the bathroom. 

"Get washed up for dinner, and take that scarf off, it's too hot in here to wear it!" My mother said to me and I felt my heart drop.

I walked in to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. Mark was in my house, about to fix my computer. How could it get any worse?

I took off the scarf and looked and the hickey. I needed to find a way to cover it up so that my parents won't notice it. I grabbed my makeup bag and brought out some concealer. I applied it to the bruise and it covered it up most of the way, but there was still a dark area on my neck. 

"This is as good as it's going to get..." I mumbled putting my things away. I looked in the mirror and fixed my bangs before walking out of the bathroom. I turned to see Mark leaning against the wall of the hallway, making chills run down my back. 

"Hey, kitten." He said and I began to shake again. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave." I stammered and his smile came back with a light chuckle.

"But your mom is letting me have dinner with you guys." He laughed and looked at my neck. "Nice hickey. Did Tommy give you that?"

"Go fuck yourself." I snapped trying to walk passed him but he stopped me.

"Hm, I rather fuck you." He remarked pushing his hips into mine. I pushed him away, furious. 

"Don't touch me." I harshly whispered walking passed him and into the other room, and I heard him mumble something at me but couldn't catch what he said. I saw my mother setting the table for dinner and sure enough, she had set up four places. I sighed as I walked towards my room.

I was frustrated, I liked Mark a lot but the moment I shared that I regretted what happened he seemed to do everything to change my mind. 

<><><>

I sat in my room until I could hear my dad holler for me to come to dinner. I wasn't sure whether which idea scared me more, Mark being there or my parents asking about my hickey. 

I walked out of my room and into the dinning room where the three of them sat, waiting. I gulped as I noticed that Mark had happened to sit right next to my place, facing my parents. 

"Come on, sit down Brinley." My father said and I made my way to my seat, and sat down looking directly at Mark subconsciously. 

"Thank you for joining us young lady." My mother added before directing her attention back to Mark. 

"Now what were you saying happened this weekend, Mark?" She asked and I turned to him, my face flushed of all color. 

"Why don't you tell them what happened, Brinley." He said making my heart start to pound, and his stare burned into mine.

"Uh.. Well we had a thunderstorm last night." I shuddered with a cough. 

"We didn't get any rain at all in Vermont." My mother answered. "The weather isn't as harsh right now there."

"Yeah it got pretty wet here." He said with a glance towards me. My fingers nervously began to shake as fear crept into my mind. He's trying to fluster me and it's working.

"Brinley..." My father fumed, looking at my neck. "What is that?"

"Uh-" I placed my hand on it, trying to act innocent. "What is what?"

"I'm going to have to have a word with Tommy." My father snapped. Shit. I thought as I looked down at my plate. I jumped a little when I felt something touch my leg and I looked over at Mark. He tightly grasped me in his hand, and I felt myself melt into his touch. 

"I'm sure it was an accident." Mark remarked glancing at me, our eyes meeting. What ever this was, his teasing was working. I felt his thumb working in circles on my skin, making me go crazy. 

"Brinley knows better than that, we raised her better." My dad said with a grunt.

"I know, she seems more submissive than that." Mark replied with a chuckle. I felt his hand move closer and closer in between my legs. 

"I wouldn't jump so far as to say that..." I mumbled placing my hand over his to stop him before he reached too far down my skirt. I felt his fingernails dig deeper into my leg as I tried to push him away. "Ouch!" 

"What's wrong Brinley?" My mother asked tilting her head in confusion. I finally pushed Mark's hand away. 

"Uh-" I stammered as I gave him a warning glance to stop. "I hit my foot on the side of the table." 

I looked at Mark, he had the most innocent look on his face, it was almost scary. My parents had no clue whatsoever to what was going on. I turned away and shook off the perturbing feeling of unsettling thoughts going through my head. 

"Are you feeling alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." My mother said, and I coughed. 

"Can I be excused?" I asked in a murmur, looking at my parents with no expression. My dad shook his head. 

"Not till you're done with your food, and we have a guest over. Have some respect and stay for a while." He grunted as he took a sip of his wine. I rolled my eyes, I could feel the tension in the room. 

"So you mentioned you're planing on going on another business trip soon?" Mark asked my parents, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair a bit. 

"Yes, but just me this time." My dad clarified looking over at his wife. "She can't go on all of them."

"I wish I could but no, I have to stay with Brinley, make sure she says out of trouble." My mom laughed and I could feel my insides turn when Mark chuckled beside me. 

"No parent wants their kid to be bad, it's a good thing you protect her so well." He cooed and I froze once again. 

I quickly ate my food as they continued to make small talk, and when the last piece of food was gone I stood up. 

"Brinley, before you leave can you grab our dishes and place them in the sink?" My mother asked and I have off a little frustrated groan. 

"I'll help," Mark offered, standing up as well. I glared at him before taking my plate and my fathers, Mark grabbing his and Mom's. He followed me into the kitchen and I "accidentally" bumped the door close and placed the dishes in the sink.

"What the hell was that?" I harshly whispered turning to him, he had the biggest smirk on his face. He sat the dishes he was holding onto the sink and grabbed me by my waist. 

"Just being a little rough, that's all..." He cooed, his lips inching towards mine. I stopped him by pushing him away.

"Stop. You can't be pulling shit like that in front of my parents," I whispered through gritted teeth. 

"You know you like it." He replied trying to grab a hold of me but I took a step back and walked towards the door. I gave him a final glare before walking out. 

I did like it, but no way was I ever going to admit it; but I'm sure he already knows that. 

The rest of the night I spent in my room, listening to Mark laugh and get too close to my parents for comfort. They talked and talked, and would sometimes bring the noise level to a whisper, obviously talking about me. Eventually he left, at around nine o'clock. 

I thought about the events at dinner and shivered a little. I couldn't handle this, but deep down inside I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the playfulness. I laid back in my bed and tried to sleep but was unsuccessful for I woke up in a panic when I heard a noise behind the door. My mother walked in, holding a flower.

"Can I talk to you for a little?" She asked and I nodded, sitting up. She made her way to the bed and sat down. "I want to talk about Tommy."

"Okay.." I mumbled, shifting a bit. She handed me the flower and I took it in my hand.

"Crumple this up." She ordered and I have her a confused look. "Just do it." 

I smashed the petals in my hand, pollen smearing my finger tips. The color of the petals darkening into a squished mess. 

"Now put it back together." She insisted and I shook my head.

"I can't..." I murmured and she nodded. 

"I know, this is exactly what happens when you loose your virginity. You can't make it all better, it can never come back." She explained. I stared at the flower in my hands, the petals crumpled and pollen smeared across my fingers. The longer I looked at it, the more I felt like crying. This is what I was, what Mark made me, a crumpled little flower. A sick crumpled flower with a longing to be crumpled farther. I kept my composure together and took a deep breath, my mother staring at me.

"You see what I mean?" She asked as she placed her soft hand on my arm.

"Yes." I mumbled, running one of my hands through my hair. I looked at her, holding back tears. "You don't have to worry. Tommy is a good guy."

"I hope so, once it's gone, you end up loosing a lot more than just your virginity. Some people loose who they are. But you know, if you find the right guy or girl, you might gain something instead." She said mumbled and I nodded, taking a deep breath. She could tell I needed to be alone and stood your and walked to the door, before she shut it and she said, "good night Brinley."

I laid back down when she left and tears formed in the corners of my eyes as guilt built up in my stomach. 

How far was Mark willing to go? Would he ever just stop? Did I want him to stop?

God, what's wrong with me? Why am I enjoying this feeling of torture?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unedited again lol, I just don't have time, sorry.

The next few days were more auspicious than the last considering the events that had occurred this week.

It was Wednesday night and there was no trace of Mark. I hadn't seen him for almost a week, I didn't know how long it would be till I saw him again. I almost wanted to see him, but then again I didn't. He scared me, and every time I found myself alone I thought he would appear out of no where. This never happened of course, but the thought still itched in my mind.

I took a look at my clock and noticed it was 9:36 PM and decided to get ready for bed. I sat up and walked over to my dresser, running my fingers down each drawer till I came to the third one, and opened it. I grabbed out a shirt and some pajama pants, throwing them onto my bed. I slowly slipped my skirt off and threw it to the hamper, and did the same with my shirt. I unhooked my bra, it was my favorite one, and threw it onto my chair to be worn tomorrow. I grabbed the pajamas and put them on, sighing as I jumped back into my bed.

My phone rang and I jumped a little. I picked it up and noticed a message from Mark.

Why was he texting me at this hour? I haven't seen him for days and he sends me a text at nine o'clock at night?

I read it and froze.

Mark: Thanks for the show. You should really close your windows before you decide to change.

I looked over to my window. It was wide open and the curtain was pulled to the side. I ran over to it and peered outside, only to see an empty sidewalk and flickering streetlight in the distance. I quickly shut the curtain and my heart started pounding. He was watching me?

I ran over to my bed and picked up my phone, and stared at his contact. I closed my eyes and decided to call him. This needed to stop.

I dialed his number and I waited in anticipation for him to pick up. My fingertips began to tremble and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I paced in my room.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say of the other line and I gulped.

"Mark... W-why were you watching me?" I stammered with a lot of hesitation in my voice.

"I gotta keep an eye on what's mine, Brinley." He responded with a deep chuckle bringing chills rushing down my back.

"You can't do that," I snapped.

"And why not?" He asked, the question ringing in my ear.

"B-because..." I bit down on my lip.

"Because...?" I heard his deep voice tease. "Come on, baby girl... Tell daddy."

"Uh-"

"Because you belong to Tommy...? We'll see about that." He cut me off, I could imagine his expression right now, a menacing smirk and dark eyes. "Why don't you come over and I'll show you who your daddy really is? Hm?"

"No... Mark, it's late.." I stuttered shaking my head in dismay. "I have to go."

"Don't make me come get you."

Fear ran through me and I stopped pacing; I was frozen with a distraught feeling.

"Just... Stay away from me!" I yelled before I hung up on him. I immediately rushed to the window and locked it, adrenaline beginning to pump through me. I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. Why was I playing his game? I knew damn well I wanted to run to his house, so why am I doing this? 

I turned to my door when I heard someone behind it. I stared down at the floorboards and could see the shadowy figure walking closer. My heart jumped a bit when it opened, my mom walking through the door.

"Brinley, we heard you yell, is everything alright?" She asked in a worried tone, walking towards me.

"Yeah.." I lied shaking my head of the thoughts of Mark. "I'm fine... Just, getting ready to go to bed."

"Is this about how your father put you on Tommy restriction?" She jokingly asked, taking my hand in hers comfortingly. I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"No.. I'm just had a stressful day." I reassured her with a laugh but she didn't look convinced.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." She remarked as she turned towards the door. Walking out she said, "get some sleep, you need it."

I turned to the window again and stared at the purple curtains that covered most of it. A chilling feeling came back as I thought about the conversation I had minutes ago.

I jumped onto my bed after turning off the lights and got under the covers. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I tried to tell myself that I just don't fucking care, when the truth is,

I'm so fucking scared.

<><><>

My eyes jolted open when I heard a noise outside of my house. I was so paranoid that I couldn't even go to sleep because of every little distraction. I felt my insides turn and my nerves begin to eat at my chest as I tried to fall asleep. I shifted and let out a sigh before sitting up.

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath, shaking my head. I looked over at my door, noticing it was slightly ajar and I tilted my head in curiosity.

I arose from my bed and ambled towards the door, keeping a close eye on the other side of the hallway. Nerves crept at my insides, causing my footsteps to become shaky and my breathing started to quicken. I wanted to call out to my parents, but the idea was corrupted by the thought of a certain trespasser hearing my cry of help.

I pushed the door open wider and glanced up and down the hallway. I made my way out and tiptoed towards the living room as quietly as possible. The cold air chilled the hardwood floors and I pressed on, my feet freezing with each step. The silence made me more scared, making my hands tremble at my sides. I heard a noise coming from the dining room and jolted my head towards it.

Suddenly someone came up behind me and put their hand over my mouth as I tried to yell, my heart pounding in my chest. I panicked and kicked at the intruders legs, causing them to stagger backwards, letting go of me.

"Brinley!" They harshly whispered and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Tommy?" I asked turning around, looking into the familiar blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to surprise you... I needed to see you." He answered rubbing his leg where I hit him.

"My dad will kill you if he finds out you were here!" I whispered in a serious tone.

"Then let's make this fast..." He stood up and cupped my face in his hand and kissed me gently. He wasn't quite as rough as Mark, he was protective but soft. I broke the kiss and looked up at him, I felt guilty kissing him when I thought about Mark. He looked at me, concern flooding his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied as the thought of Mark seeing Tommy and me kissing corrupted my mind, creating more guilt to build up inside me. "You should go..."

"Brinley, I just got here." He murmured in a disappointed tone, pulling me closer to him. "Don't you want me to stay?"

I turned away from him and he kissed my jawline, trailing kisses down my neck. He stopped for a moment and gasped, and I froze in his strengthening grip.

"What the hell is that?" He asked and I noticed him looking down at the hickey. I felt my heartbeat get faster as I tried to think of a lie.

"Uh-"

"Are you cheating on me?" He stormed in a harsh whisper, making my insides turn.

"No, me and Rebecca were just messing around. It just happened." I lied biting my lip, his expression lightening up.

"Oh, well that's kinda hot." He chuckled pulling me into another kiss, running his hands down my back. I moaned as he gripped my bosom in his hand, and he began to kiss my neck once again. I thought of Mark, watching us make out, how mad he would be to see me with Tommy. He could be watching right now. An uncomfortable feeling rushed through me as Tommy's thumb made circular motions on my waist. I pushed him away and let out an annoyed sigh, placing my hands on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head. I could tell he was trying his best not to get upset.

"You need to go, if my parents wake up and see you here they'll be so angry." I responded with a deep breath and he nodded.

"You're lucky my daughter is smart or you'd be dead right now." I heard my father's voice behind me, coming from the staircase. Tommy's expression changed as he looked up at my dad and I turned and looked at him myself.

"Sir, uh-I can explain..." Tommy stuttered, but my dad shook his head.

"Get the hell out of my house." He growled and I turned to Tommy and walked him to the door. I opened it and he walked out.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I mouthed to him and he nodded, walking to his car. I quickly closed the door and turned around, my dad standing by the staircase with his arms crossed.

"What part of 'Tommy restriction' do you not understand?" He asked with a deep fatherly voice, making me quiver.

"I didn't ask him to come over, he just did-"

"He's a rule breaker and I don't want him coming over here." He cut me off, and I felt tears brimming the edges of my eyes.

"Dad, Tommy is a good person!" I yelled wiping away a tear that fell down my cheek. His fists clenched as he walked towards me.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." He growled, his eyes burning with rage.

"Don't talk bad about Tommy! You don't even know him." I screamed in a blubbery rage. "I don't want you to-"

I was cut off by a hard hit to the face, causing me to fall to the ground. I coughed as I looked back up at my father, who was walking back towards the stairs. Tears began falling down my face as I felt a bruise form on my cheek. I stood up and walked to my room but was stopped when I heard my fathers voice once again.

"Good thing we have eyes around the neighborhood to tell us when our daughter is disobeying."

<><><>

I woke up the next morning around seven o'clock in a drowsy way. I didn't get much sleep considering what had happened. The thing I couldn't stop pondering was who my dad was referring to as his 'eyes' around the neighborhood. Someone had called him to let him know that Tommy had snuck in the house, what if they saw Mark do that?

I heard my phone ring and I looked over at it. I received a text, and I opened it up to read it.

Mark: Did you sleep well last night?

I hesitated before replying.

Me: Yeah. Thanks.   
Mark: No need to be rude, just want to make sure you got sleep considering you had company.

I bit my lip and held my breath for a moment. He knew Tommy came over...?

Me: What do you mean? No one came over.  
Mark: You know you bite your lip when you lie to people? I bet you're biting that beautiful bottom lip of yours right now.   
Me: Well I'm not, and I'm not lying.  
Mark: Yes you are.   
Me: How would you know that?  
Mark: I have my ways.  
Me: You are such a stalker, you know that right?  
Mark: You have no idea.   
Me: Stop hanging out across the street from the bus stop, or I'm calling the cops.   
Mark: Are you scared?

I didn't reply and just stared at my phone. I didn't know what to say, I could tell he was serious. He immediately sent another text that left chills running down my back.

Mark: You should be.

<><><>

I walked towards the bus stop, not once did I glance towards the other side of the street. I felt very frigid as I made my way to the bench, and sat down slowly; the cold air pricking at my nose.

I looked over to the other side of the street nervously and saw a figure of a man standing on the corner by the stop sign. My breaths became short and choppy and I twiddled my fingers in my lap as I waited in anticipation for the bus to arrive. I didn't feel safe; I was tempted to call Mark's name but dared not. If it was him I didn't know what to do. Deep down inside I hoped it was him. 

"Brinley." I heard a voice and turned to see Mark standing next to the bench. He was holding a flower in his hand, it looked like a lily.

"What..?" I looked at him in confusion and he smiled.

"I brought this for you." He responded, handing me the flower. I hesitated and didn't reach out to grab it. "Can you please take it from me so I feel like less of an a-hole?"

I grabbed it and turned back towards the road and I felt him sit next to me. I played with the stem of the flower in my hand nervously as he placed his arm around me. I shifted uncomfortably and moved away a little, causing him to turn his head in my direction. I felt tense, I didn't want to admit his presence was comforting. 

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I averted my gaze from him and closed my eyes tightly. I heard him sigh and draw his arm away slightly but then stopped.

"Look at me." He ordered and I refused with a shake of my head; I heard him give off a disapproving grunt. "I said, look at me." His voice was deep and stern, causing a feeling of nerves to rush through me. 

"Why did you text me this morning?" I asked, without looking towards him. 

"Because I wanted to text my little girl and ask her how her night was." He cooed taking my face in his hand and turning my gaze towards him. A smirk glided across his face and he began to lean in. "You look so beautiful."

"No. You were scaring me." I answered pushing him away before his lips met mine. 

"I'm sorry, kitten. Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you?~" He responded, placing his hand on my thigh and stroking it contently. I felt my heart start to beat faster, I liked this feeling. 

"Mark. Stop." I demanded pushing his hand away, and turned away from him once again. 

"Lighten up. I'm just trying to make you feel better." He insisted leaning back on the bench. "Why are you playing hard to get?"

"I told you to stay away from me..." I whispered glancing towards him, his eyes were soft and I looked into them in a distraught way. He noticed this and sighed.

"You know I can't do that." He replied and I shook my head, sitting up a little. "And if I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're enjoying this little game."

"And why not? I'm asking for you to leave me alone and you won't." I yelled a little making his soft gaze go cold. I looked down at the flower remembering my conversation I had with my mother a few nights ago.

"I'm only trying to protect you." He said with a growl and I glanced up at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean, 'trying to protect' me? You had sex with me! A minor!" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth when I remembered that I had previously told Mark that I was nineteen years old. His gaze averted from mine and he sat there in silence, staring intensely at the road in front of him. "I didn't mean-"

"I know." He simply replied taking a deep breath. Did he know I wasn't nineteen?

"How did you...?" 

"You're a bad liar." He responded and I looked at him in dismay. "I figured if you were going to lie to me about your age than I could do what I wanted. It wasn't right, but I don't regret any of it."

"You don't regret committing statutory rape?" I asked in disgust.

"Don't be so dramatic, Brinley. Please, it's pathetic. Don't try to sit there and tell me you didn't enjoy any of it, let's not go down that road." He muttered and I grunted at his impolite statement. "But, I really do care about you."

I looked at him, his eyes were soft once again and I shook my head. "You don't even know me, Mark."

"I know you better than you think." He replied with intense growl erupting from his throat. I sighed and put my head in my hands in defeat. I felt him sling his arm around me once again, pulling me closer to him. I pulled my hands away from my face and looked up at him, the cold nipping at my nose causing me to shiver a little. He noticed this and pulled me even close, causing my head to gently lean on his shoulder. I gave up and relaxed into his strong grip and waited for the bus, in his arms. 

"Come over later." He murmured, breaking the silence. 

"I can't. I'm hanging out with Tommy." I answered trying to end the discussion, I didn't want him to think I was actually going back to his house. Not now...

"I can have that rearranged." He responded, in an unmannerly tone. 

"I'm not going over to your house. You know I can't go there." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Your father is going out of town tomorrow, and your mom doesn't have a clue. Just, come over." He begged stroking my arm with his fingers softly. 

"We can't see each other... you know that, right?" I explained, "I still have a boyfriend and you're still over eighteen. This can't keep happening..."

"I think we're passed this conversation." He argued with a groan. "I will see you, even if that means I have to make you."

I could tell at this point he was only saying these things to fluster me, and I smiled a bit. He was so damn hot when he did it. 

I heard some noises and turned to see the bus pulling up towards the stop. I stood up and walked to the side of the sidewalk. I glanced over at Mark for a moment before the bus came to a stop in front of me. I heard his voice as I walked onto the bus.

 

"Wear that pretty little skirt of yours tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Mark read this story, that would be hilarious. Like, if he read it for a video or something lol
> 
> He would never do that but it would be quite funny.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the skirt laying on my bed deciding to wear it, but I shook my head with dissension and glanced in the mirror at what I was already wearing. I couldn't decide what the hell to wear to meet Mark. I didn't even want to meet him in the first place but anticipation for a good outcome of the situation made me proceed the search my closet for the perfect outfit. He asked me to wear my short skirt, the one I was wearing the day I met him. It wouldn't hurt to just pass on wearing that specific item of clothing, I hope. I rather not have him get any ideas while I'm there, and wearing a skirt that practically shows everything was probably not the best idea.

Why was this even that big of a deal? I don't know why I cared what Mark thought of my outfit, it isn't something that should be a big deal. I looked at my phone and saw it was 7 o'clock, it was getting late.

I thought about the other night, how Mark knew about the whole Tommy incident and if he knew about my Dad hitting me too. I wanted to know how Mark gets all the information he knows, it was bugging me. The fact he knows every detail about what goes on in my house irritated me, and made me feel scared. I was going to question him about it, and I know the only way to get anything out of him is to give him what he wants:

Me.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before turning and grabbing the skirt, slipping my legs through it and pulling it up to the edge if my hips. I looked in the mirror and tilted my head at the way it looked so revealing, yet satisfying to the eyes. If this was going to work I needed to dress the part as well as act it.

I knew if I was going to do this I would have to go prepared for the worst. I ambled over towards my bedside drawer and opened it. After digging through it for a few moments I pulled out a small pocket knife I kept incase of emergencies. I shoved it in my jacket pocket and headed for the door.

<><><>

I made my way to Mark's house, I was only a block away. I could barely start to see the tip of his house as I felt nervousness begin to build inside me. I took a deep breath when I reached the front of his house and slowly walked up to the porch. I hesitated before knocking on the door, and after a few moments he opened it. Before he said anything, his eyes trailed up and down my body before looking into mine with a small but noticeable smirk.

"Hello, Brinley." He cooed, his deep voice was smooth and oddly attractive in the moment. I stared back at him, trying to make tension rise by adding a hint of lust to my look. He noticed this and tilted his head slightly, his expression not changing. He stepped back and motioned me into his house. "Come on in."

I walked into the house and stopped and turned to him, watching as he closed the door. He looked at me once again with a smile, and I bit my lip.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked and I sighed bringing up my hand to stroke his arm playfully.

"You tell me." I responded and he tilted his head once again in confusion at my unusually arousing behavior.

"I'll go grab the whiskey." He answered, walking towards the kitchen and quickly coming back with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses, with ice in each. He sat them both down on the coffee table and motioned me over. He filled both glasses with the alcohol, with scarcely any, and handed me one of them. "Don't drink it too fast, it's just to sip on. Or drink it quickly, that might make things more interesting."

I took a sip, the liquor searing my throat slightly as I swallowed. I watched Mark do the same, his eyes on me as he drank it, mesmerized. 

"I have a few questions for you, but I don't know if you'll be willing to answer them." I remarked, walking closer to him. We both sat down our drinks as I placed a hand on his shoulder, caressing it softly. I leaned in and kissed him, without hesitation. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned a little, making him kiss me more forcefully. I broke the kiss leaving us both panting for air, and I smiled looking into his eyes. "Isn't that what you want?"

"So far so good..." He replied with a devious look in his eyes. He walked over to the couch and sat down placing his arms on either side of him, waiting for me to join. His look was tense, I knew what he wanted me to do. 

I walked over and playfully sat ontop of him, on my knees, our crotches were practically touching in this position. I slowly began to grind myself on him and heard a groan escape his lips.

"How do you know everything thing that you do? What's your secret?" I asked toying with the button of his pants. I felt his erection grow in his pants.

"Let's take this off..." He ignored my question, directing his attention to my jacket, in which he slipped off and threw to the ground next to us. continued to grind myself against him and undid his pants, and he helped by pulling down both them and his boxers to reveal the familiar mound behind them. I gulped and proceeded to stand up for a moment to slip off my panties, keeping the skirt on. I crawled back ontop of him, chest to chest, and sat down slowly. He pushed the tip into me and I moaned in pleasure. I could hear his chuckle as I began to ride him, moans and groans escaping my lips.

"How do you seem to know everything that happens at my house?" I asked, leaning into his tight grip, my arms wrapped around him and my face burrowing into his neck.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions you don't want to know the answer to." He taunted, groping my bosom in his hands, tightly. Suddenly as I moved upward he stopped me, and brought a hand down to tamper with his hard shaft. As soon as he finished he pushed me into him and I gasped as I took in his member, but in a different channel. 

"Oops." He teased with a devilish smirk. "You're asshole is so tight, kitten. Ooh ugh- fuck.."

I felt myself lean into his body in pain. It was so discomforting that I felt tears began to form in my eyes as Mark forcefully made me ride him.

"That's it baby, up and down. Fuck!" He muttered under his breath as he moved me up and down with his strong hands. I felt like I couldn't breathe as he chuckled to himself at my discomfort. "What's wrong? Oh, I forgot you never had your ass fucked before... My bad, kitten."

"You didn't answer my quest- agh!" I screamed as he pushed me down on him all the way, taking in his whole shaft with one quick motion.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He mocked. "I couldn't hear over your screaming..."

"M-mark.. Fuck-"

"That's daddy, to you." He growled in my ear, my breaths becoming short. "And I'd give up the 'tough-girl' act before I decide to teach you a lesson about misbehaving. Do you want daddy to punish you?"

"N-no." I stuttered and he slammed into me once again. "No, daddy, please!"

"Heh~" He chuckled in my ear, it vibrated through his chest. "That's what I thought."

Seeing the desire in his eyes as they looked at me made my heart pound, a feeling of submission fell upon me as I willingly gave myself to him. 

"You're not stopping now, are you?" He joked as I looked at him morosely. I was flustered, and his hard shaft up my ass wasn't helping. "God, I love it when you try to be in control, it's adorable."

I ignored the unmannerly statement as I brought my fingers to my blouse, unbuttoning it right in front of him; his eyes wandered to my breasts as I moved the piece of clothing. I was left only in my skirt, but that wasn't really an essential item of clothing that needed to be removed. 

He unclipped my bra and let his mouth wander, rolling his tongue on my nipples. I tried not to moan because I didn't want him knowing how amazing it felt.

I began to bounce on his dick and he threw his head back in pleasure, meanwhile I closed my eyes tightly from the amount of pain I was in.

"You're s-so tight.." He moaned, and I tried to relax and absorb his pleasure. "You take me so well, baby girl."

I moved up and down his member, bouncing on him as he groaned with every slap. I could tell he was trying to act tough, but in the moment he was just a hot mess. He was about to reach his climax and I winced in pain as he thrusted harder and harder. Hot spurts erupted into me and he groaned loudly. 

I slowly slipped off of him and gathered my clothes, slipping on my shirt and not bothering with my panties. He eyed me suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving." I muttered putting the rest of my clothes on. He quickly pulled both his boxers and pants back on as I slipped my jacket on, zipping it back up and heading for the door. 

"Brinley!" He yelled, causing me to look back at him tiredly whilst he walked over to me. "Why are you leaving?"

"I came here to get answers. I gave you want you want and I got nothing in return." I sighed. "Like you want me here anyway..."

"What have I done to make you feel like that?" He argued and I shrugged.

"The only thing I'm good for you is for sex. It's not like you want me to stay?" I chuckled in disbelief, yet he remained angry.

"That's not true." He roared, pulling me back towards the couch by my wrist. The passion in his voice made my heart flutter. Why did I enjoy this? "Now sit down and finish your drink before I tie you down like a dog."

"You really pull off the whole 'rapist' act." I joked grabbing my glass and sitting down next to him, I heard him sigh in relief. He sat for a few moments before glancing at me. 

"You better stop calling me that." He chuckled, leaning back on the couch. "Rapist. People might just assume I am one."

"Maybe I like it." I teased, and he smiled at the statement. 

"Then why in a hurry to leave, kid?" He questioned and I sighed. 

"I just didn't think you'd want me around after we had sex..."

"I comforted you all night after I took your virginity." He stated, placing his hand on my knee softly, running his fingers across my skin. 

"That's only because you hurt me."

"You say that like it's not normal." He laughed. "It's supposed to hurt-"

"I told you to slow down and you didn't!" I yelled, staring at his in dismay. He was taken back by my sudden frustration. 

"I know, and I said I'm sorry."

"And why don't you just answer my questions? I came here-"

"To get answers. Yeah, you said that." He cut me off to say. He moved a bit closer to me and leaned in. "You ask way too many questions, kitten."

"Stop with the nicknames, Markimoo, or I'll have to get a restraining order." I mocked him, rolling my eyes.

"We both know you wouldn't do that, you'd miss me. I think I know why you're so tense." He cooed with a cheeky smirk setting down his drink and grabbing my leg. He looked at me in what looked like, disappointment. I knew there was something on his mind but before I could ask him what it was, he interrupted me. "I feel bad that you didn't get to cum, baby."

"What?-"

"Sh, no more questions." He said, his eyes filling with lust. "Just lie on your back, daddy wants to make you feel good."

I obeyed his command, setting down my drink and laid down on the couch. I wondered what he was going to do and this worried me. "Is this going to hurt?"

"No pain, baby. Just pleasure~"

He knelt down, drifting in between my legs as I felt his soft lips caress my thighs. I tried to suppress a moan from his caring touch, but somehow it fell from my lips. His lips neared my private area with every kiss, until I felt the border of his mouth inch it's way in between my folds. His tongue gave me long, soft, tender licks to my sensitive area - causing me to roll back in pleasure as he nuzzled his face into me. His hands pushed my thighs even more apart, allowing him more access. "Does this feel good?" He asked with a chuckle, and I let out a soft moan.

"Mhm, yes." I groaned, lowering both my hands to his hair to tenderly run my fingers through his dark locks. I laid still, trying to relax and absorb the pleasure as much as possible. It wasn't everyday you get a handsome guy like Mark to pleasure you so intensely. 

"Say it, baby." He smirked against me. "You know you want to..."

I knew what he meant as soon as I heard that little hint of desire in his tone.

"More, daddy." I moaned out and I could feel him chuckle in between my legs.

"That's my girl." He murmured and I bit my lip.

He worked me with more force, easily sending me over the edge as I tugged at his hair roughly, yelling out his name, followed by many profanities. 

"I'm going to- ugh!"

"Let it go, baby." He commanded, and I screamed in pleasure as I neared my high, riding out my orgasm against Mark's soft tongue. I never felt this good in my entire life, and he made it feel so amazing. I eventually took a deep breath and felt him place a soft kiss against my thigh before pulling back. 

I laid there helplessly in front of him, trying to catch my breath aimlessly. He chuckled and crawled over me, planting a wet kiss on my lips. 

"Now the score is even." He cooed, kissing me again. I could feel him smirk against me. "At least, for now."

"Oh boy..." I sighed with a small smile. I looked at him, he wasn't hard on the eyes. 

"What?" He asked, looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. Before I could answer it look as if he noticed something on me. He leaned back and motioned for me to sit up. I do so and he looked at my face again with close examination. He ran his thumb over a small bruise on my jawline. "What's this from?"

"I don't know..." I lied, remembering the other night when my father had hit me.

"You're lying." He argued, sounding like he was getting angry. "Tell me what did this."

"It's nothing really, I was just in an argument..."

"With who?" He demanded, glaring into my eyes.

"With my father..." I muttered, barely audible. 

"You're telling me your father, hit you?" He asked in disbelief, anger filling his eyes.

"It's no big deal-"

"It's no big deal?!" He yelled leaning closer, and I closed my eyes. "If he lays another finger on you, I swear-"

"He's my dad! You can't do anything about it, Mark!" I yelled back.

"I'm not going to sit here and let him do that to you!" He roared, bring chills rushing down my back. 

"Mark, please calm down." I begged, but he couldn't seem to stop. He stood up, anger showing in every move he made; he had clenched fists and short breaths. "Mark!"

"No. He doesn't get to hurt you. I won't let that happen." He replied and I stood up, taking his face in my hands.

"Mark, please... Sit down, relax." I tried urging him but was interrupted by a phone ringing. I took a step back as he took his phone from his back pocket and looked at it blankly. 

"I should take this." He murmured walking into the other room, answering it in a hushed voice.

I sat down and listened to his hushed voice from the other room. I could hear a lot but I heard some of what he was saying.

"Wade! No no, I don't care what you do with the money. Why do you even need 20,000 dollars? Isn't the charity going to be fucking pissed off if we don't end up giving them the money? It's like teasing them, that's messed up. No. Uh huh. Okay, take the money, but you deal with the consequences." I tried to listen more but his voice got quieter. "I don't want the authorities to get involved, there are things I don't need to bring attention to right now. No, Wade, Jack said he told you... No, I'm not doing that anymore. You don't believe me? You know what Wade, take the money and keep me out of it."

I heard him hang up the phone and take a deep breath. I turned away as he walked into the room. I felt my mind buzz at his words, 20,000 dollars, that's a lot of money. 

"Brinley." I heard the familiar deep voice crackle my name. "Stay tonight."

"No, no. I have to leave."

"You don't have to be anywhere, not that I know of..." He raised an eyebrow at me, a questioning look on his face as he made his way back to the couch. 

"Plans change.." I murmured, looking away in a flustered manner. 

"Exactly, any plans you had officially have been changed." He retorted, sitting down next to me with a grin. "You're staying. I want to protect my little girl tonight. You're mine." 

"No." I sternly answered, standing up quickly. "I'm leaving."

I picked up my jacket and walked to the door, but before I could grasp the handle I was yanked back by a strong grip on my arm. 

"I said you your plans have changed." Mark growled through gritted teeth dragging me back into the room. "Two can play this game, kid."

"Let go!" I fought to free myself but his grip only tighten and caused me to whimper in pain. "Mark, that hurts-" 

"Be a good girl and stop yelling." He cut me off, pulling my arms behind my back forcefully.

"M-mark.." I called out still struggling to get free. I finally gave into his grip and stopped moving. My heart was pounding, I'm sure he noticed it. I felt his grip loosen and I sighed in relief.

"Shh that's it, calm down." His deep voice was soothing. I felt his hand slip into my jacket, and immediately he threw the pocketknife across the floor.

"Not really into that." He chuckled and I smiled a bit. "Forgive me, Brinley."

Suddenly a cloth was forced over my mouth. I fought for air but my vision quickly faded and I felt myself go numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes, everything was a blur, I squinted and stared into the darkness. I began to move my head but I quickly froze when a pulsing headache raged through me. I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my face and rubbed my temples in small circles. I sighed and looked around the room, it was dark, and cold. It had a distinct smell, one that occurred from aging, and mold. I moved slightly and noticed I was on a bed, the frame was metal and the mattress looked old and worn. I sat up, my eyes went fuzzy for a few seconds but with a few blinks I could clearly see I was in a small room, the walls and floor made of concrete and a staircase leading up to a brown door. I struggled to stand up but a loud clanking sounded as I tried to move my left foot. I glanced down to see what looked like makeshift shackles made from a set of chains. 

"Holy shit..." I whispered under my breath. He's a psychopath.

Why did he drag me down here, I would have happily consented to this after a few more drinks. But the fact he had to do it himself was a bit strange. His dominant behavior excited me and scared me all at once. 

I heard something echo from the top of the staircase, and suddenly creaking sounded as the door was opened. Mark's shadowy figure appeared in the door frame, I could sense his menacing grin. 

I retreated to the side of the bed farthest from him in fear; my heart pounded out of my chest as he took his first step into what was clearly a basement. He made his way down the stairs gracefully and stopped once his feet reached the bottom. At this point I don't know what his intentions were, he could murder me down here for all I know.

My eyes averted from his gaze, I felt myself start to tremble. He walked towards me, and sat down on the side of the bed. 

"Brinley..." He cooed motioning me to face him, but I refused to turn my face. I felt his hand grab the chain and he pulled me towards him, and I screamed. He quickly grasped me, and it seemed like out of no where grabbed out a roll of duck-tape and forcefully taped my mouth shut. I sat there and closed my eyes, awaiting anything he may do to me. 

"Shh, look at me." He demanded, grabbing my face in one of his hands, forcing me to stare at him. His eyes were calm, his breaths were steady. After a pause he gave me a cheeky grin, which sent shivers down my back. "Think of this as a learning experience, Brinley. See where you are? This is were you'll stay if you continue your bad behavior.

"I'm done playing nice, so I'm showing you what happens when you disobey." His voice was deep, and cold. He continued, "If you run, if you hide, or if you tell anyone about what goes on here, this is where you'll end up. Remember that."

I felt myself longing for this. I want to please him. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized how bad this actually was. But why did I want it so bad?

"Now on the other hand, if you are good, this won't ever happen to you again. I can free you from the pain, only if your willing." He said, wiping the tear from under my eye with his thumb comfortingly. He slid his hand down to the ducktape, his fingers gripped the corner slowly. "Now I'm going to take this off, if you scream I will gag you and leave you down here. Do you understand?"

I softly nodded my head, and he began pulling it off. My lips burned as he tore it off slowly, and I closed my eyes in pain. As soon as it was off I opened them, and he sighed in relief as he crumpled up the tape in his hand. 

"Good girl." He praised, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I leaned my face against his hand, and he smiled. 

"Mark..." I whispered, his arms tensed as I spoke. "I like you... But this is, impossible. Society would never let this happen. It's wrong..."

"The way you say it, it makes me want to keep you here... Fuck society." He answered, his voice was stern and clear. "Don't be frightened of that, baby girl. And don't be frightened of me I wont hurt you, unless I feel it's necessary."

"I'm not scared of you..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I'm glad... Trust me, it's harder for me than it is for you." He replied, looking down towards the floor. "Brinley... I don't know what I'm doing. I'm protective, I believe what I'm doing is for your own good.." 

"You're crazy." 

"Don't pretend you don't like it." He snapped, looking back up at me. "You like the craziness. Don't go playing the victim shit on me, you know how much I hate that."

"Victim shit? Mark, in anyone's eyes you'd be at fault. Do you really think I'm putting on some kind of act?" I asked, my voice was stern. "What your doing is wrong, Mark. This isn't okay. Whether I like it or not, you're still the bad guy."

"Well in that case," he paused, glaring into my eyes, "Who's going to stop me? You?"

I felt chills run down my back, and I quickly looked away from him. He was right, there's nothing I could do. I didn't have the strength to fight him. I didn't want to fight him. He removed the chain on my ankle.

"That's what I thought." He retorted, standing up and making his way to the bottom of the staircase. He glanced back at me and I looked at him slightly. He motioned something to me but I stared blankly at him. "C'mon, kitten." He mocked, staring at me for a moment more before turning and walking up the stairs. 

I stood up slowly and ambled towards the steps. I looked up to see Mark waiting for me at the top, holding the door. I walked up stairs, and cautiously made my way passed Mark, glancing at him slightly. I stopped suddenly and my head fell into my hands. I felt him place his hand on my arm, but I pushed him away.

"Brinley..." He whispered comfortably and I turned to him, my eyes full of tears. 

"No, don't." I cried, stepping away from him. "Don't pretend you care."

"I do care. Please don't cry..." He whispered, staring at me with a sudden look of remorse. 

I looked away from him. 

"You don't care!" I yelled out and I heard him sigh. 

"I do care. I care a lot about you." He insisted, continuing. "I want to make you feel wanted. I don't want to be the only one getting pleasure out of this relationship."

"So now we're dating?" I choked, turning to him. 

"You know what I mean..." He mumbled, "I-I want you to feel good about yourself, and I want you to be mine. So badly."

"I, didn't think..." My voice faded off. "You wanted this so much.."

"I do." He responded and smiled. He opened his arms, something fell upon me, and I suddenly grasped onto him. He held me in his arms, my head resting on his chest; I whimpered into the black cloth of his t-shirt. I could feel his steady breathing as he held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

"I-I'm sorry." I cried, tears wouldn't stop flowing. "I won't disobey again." 

I was scared of Mark, I needed someone to protect me, but the only person I really wanted to protect me was Mark. 

"It's okay, baby girl." His soothing voice calmed me down, and I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and placed his hand on the back of my head. "I know I can be a bit harsh and unpredictable sometimes, but I do it because of the strong feelings I have for you. You're finally mine, I won't let you go without a fight."

"You can't keep me captive, but I won't leave. I need you." I whispered the last part, placing my head on his chest again. I sighed and gave out a slight laugh, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Only for my little girl." He cooed, and I opened my eyes suddenly when I repeated his words in my head, 'you're finally mine'... The words itched at the back of my mind, what did he really mean by that? I was practically his the first time I met him, so why would he feel the need to express that he longed for me...? Did he know me before I knew him, did he lie to me? Pretending to have never seen before that day at the bus stop?

An uneasy feeling surfaced in my stomach as I let go of Mark and stepped back slowly. I don't know what's wrong with me, nothing about this was normal. 

"Take me home, please..." I mumbled, turning towards the living room, facing the front door. 

"C'mon, I'll drive you." He replied, walking to the door and opening it for me. I walked out and ambled to his car, opening the passenger seat and getting in. Mark quickly followed, sitting in the driver's seat and starting the car. 

We drove down the blocks, one after the other, and I sat in silence. I felt uneasy, and most of all I felt violated, like everything I thought he was is a lie. I thought Mark just cared about me, but now I'm sure that's not the case, I'm dealing with a first class stalker. He doesn't love me, he loves the idea of me, he would have done this to anyone. And not to mention the 20,000 dollars for charity? Mark giving to charity? This just doesn't add up. And where does someone who fixes computers, an engineer, get that kind of money to just give away?

We drove passed the bus stop, and a sudden sadness fell upon me. I felt like every memory with Mark there was a lie. He's crazy. What he's doing isn't okay, but inside I'm so intrigued. I don't know what I want anymore. I know Tommy and I will never be as close as Mark and I, but that being said how close are we really?

I saw my home, it was about three houses down. In a few moments we arrived, both sitting quietly. The car stopped and the doors unlocked, I looked up at Mark who eyes were staring dead ahead at the road. I went to grab the door handle but was abruptly stopped by his deep voice sounding beside me. 

"Brinley." He spoke with a strong and steady tone, his eyes were dark, and clouded with thought. 

"Yes, Mark?" I responded, his glare remained straight ahead.

"Remember what I said, about not telling anyone?" Mark inquired, and I noticed his hand gripped the stick shift tighter. I could tell he was feeling a bit uneasy himself. 

"Yes, yes I do..." I answered, looking down at the floor of the car hesitantly. "Society wouldn't allow it."

"Good." He sternly cautioned, making my heartbeat drop, he was so intense and intimidating when he spoke in this tone. His eyes trailed to me, "Also... Some friends of mine are visiting this week, they can be a bit, rowdy. So don't just show up at the house, I wouldn't want to put you at any risk. Just, call if you need me."

"Mhm, I understand.." I confirmed as I opened the car door and stepped out, I walked around the car and Mark rolled down his window. 

He motioned to me to come to him and I obeyed, stepping towards the car. I leaned in and he planted a soft kiss on my lips, and I prayed silently that no one was watching. I took a step back and smiled at him, I really felt my gesture was unnecessary. 

"Bye, I'll see you soon, kid." He hummed and I nodded, waving to him as I walked towards my house. I listened and noticed that his car was still there, but after I opened the front door I saw him drive away, and a sense of relief flooded over me. 

I shut the door and walked into the house. I looked around but saw nothing, and could only hear my footsteps echo through the dark gloomy room. I made my way to my room, and laid down on it letting out a big sigh.

I was curious about Mark's friends. Who were they? And why would they put me in danger? Maybe that was just something Mark said to scare me away... It would be weird if I showed up, they would question him about hanging out with a 17 year old. 

Something changed inside me, yearning to show up at his place. Curiosity nipped at my mind. I wanted to know theses friends of his, and maybe even call him out. Could they help me? 

I heard someone walking down the hallway and I sat up suddenly. I heard the footsteps until my mom appeared in the doorframe. 

"Brinley, where have you been?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Sorry..." I replied, biting my lip. I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell her about what Mark did... I was scared. "I fell asleep at Rebecca's last night, I meant to call you but I got distracted."

"Next time tell me when you decide to go to a friend's house." She demanded, crossing her arms. "We have rules in this house."

"Yes mom..." I mumbled, looking down at my floor, my mind was clouded with thoughts of Mark. 

"Stop thinking about something else when I'm talking to you." She sternly said, and I brought my attention back to her. 

"Sorry.." I responded, meeting her gaze. 

"It's, fine.. Just- don't leave without telling me." She sighed, waiting a few moments before continuing, "Also, Mr. Fischbach brought your laptop back yesterday, he said it should work fine now."

I turned to see the laptop sitting on my dresser, and I looked at it cautiously. I glanced back at her and nodded my head slightly. She smiled at me and turned to leave but stopped and glanced back. 

"Who drove you home today?" She asked, causing my heartbeat to increase. 

"Charlotte." I replied with a more than less convincing smile. 

"You know you can always drive my car?" She questioned looking at me with a crooked eyebrow. 

"I just wanted to drive with a friend." I bit my lip, and took a silent, deep breath to calm myself down. 

"Alright." Mom smiled once more before walking down the hall out of sight. I waited until her footsteps were barley audible before jumping up and going over to my laptop. 

I opened it, the screen lighting up and keyboard shining. Everything looked the same, untouched. I placed my fingers on the cold mousepad and dragged the clicker to my documents. Pressing it, the small window popped up. All the folders were the same, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

I noticed a new folder that was made two days ago:

Brinley

This wasn't here before. I slowly brought the mouse to the folder, and I felt a rush of chills inch down my back as I hovered over it. I opened it to see a number of different videos, all titled differently. I noticed one that struck me:

babygirl.mp4

I clicked it, and the movie player window opened. The video began, and I covered my mouth in horror.

"So you've never done this before, huh? Then get on your knees and let's see what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Oh my god..." I whispered as it continued, my stomach dropped.

"Oh okay.. I-I mean, yes daddy.."

I felt my insides turn, why did he record this? And better yet, who has he shown? I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes, my biggest guilt wrenching moment of my life could be exposed to anyone with a click of a button. 

"Stop teasing baby girl, suck daddy."

I shut laptop and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My fingertips trembled, my breathing was off, each breath cut short. This couldn't be happening. 

I had to make this disappear, I had to confront Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday afternoon.

I looked at my phone which read 3:40 pm, school had just gotten out less than 30 minutes ago and I was standing at the bus stop looking in the direction of Mark's house. I hadn't seen him for a week and I knew I had to talk to him sometime. My gut told me I shouldn't go but a small part of me  yearned for him. 

I felt insane, could this just be me tricking myself into intimacy? I still have Tommy, I'm sure he's willing to take us there. But did I want him to? What did I want?

I placed my face in my hands, a sudden pounding started to erupt in my head. I wanted to run away from everything, from my parents, Tommy, and Mark. I want to be free from these feelings of confusion and sadness. I want to be free from this pain.

 

I ambled up to the porch hesitantly, the house seemed quiet, too quiet. I gripped my laptop in my arms tighter, and took a deep breath before reaching the door. I brought my hand to the oak wood, feeling the grooves before awkwardly knocking with a tense hand. I waited a few moments before I heard shuffling coming from behind the door, some voices were heard before it opened to reveal a man, his blue eyes looked up and down me curiously.

"Can I help yah'?" His strong Irish accent caught me off guard, and I stared at him aimlessly. He crooked an eyebrow and suddenly his expression changed as if a strange revelation dawned upon him. 

"I'm here to talk to Mark..." I mumbled, looking away from him nervously, remembering Mark's warning.

"Give me a' sec..." He replied closing the door a bit before calling his name, "Mark!"

I heard footsteps before the familiar face appeared behind him. 

"What is it, Sean?" Mark asked, walking closer before his eyes locked with mine. He walked over, motioning for Sean to leave , replacing his position in front of me. He stepped out of the house, cracking the door before turning to me. "What are you doing here, kid?" 

"We need to talk." I sternly replied, he fell dead silent returning my comment with a menacing gaze. I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my wrist, pulling one of my arms from my laptop.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He responded with a clenched jaw. I could feel myself radiate a sense of frightfulness, gulping as he held me still, eyes locked on mine. He seemed off, more than usual. 

"I'm sorry," I mumbled closing my eyes slightly, and he retreated, letting go and taking a small step back.

"Now, what do you need to talk about, hmm?" He grinned, glancing at my laptop curiously, "Because whatever it is, can it wait, Brinley? I told you I have guests this week."

"I'm not leaving till we sit down and talk about it." I retorted, giving him a stern look before slightly glancing through the cracked door behind him. I saw three males including Sean sitting in the living room on the couch, curiously looking in our direction. I looked back at Mark and crooked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to let me in, daddy?"

"Anything for my little girl.." He leaned in and mockingly whispered, stepping aside to let me walk into his house. He followed close behind as I walked to the living room where the boys were. I felt Mark place his hand on my back protectively and I shook away the uneasy thoughts.

"So that's the girl-" Sean's hushed voice fell silent as he recognized our presence. Mark cleared his throat and glanced at them.

"Guys, this is Brinley, my neighbor..." He spoke softly, avoiding any sort of eye contact with the other males. I looked at them anxiously, and the dark haired one stood up. 

"Hello Brinley, I'm Ryan, it's very nice to meet you." He gave me a cheeky grin before looking at Mark. "Mark, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?"

I turned my head to Mark who seemed to be feeling a little uneasy. He looked at Ryan with dark eyes and a clenched jaw, but his expression was unreadable. His tongue rolled across his bottom lip, in irritation. He reluctantly nodded, and followed Ryan, ambling towards the kitchen.

"I'm Matt." I heard a voice say and turned to the dirty blonde boy sitting near Sean. He pointed to him. "And this is Sean."

"But you can call me Jack." Jack added, taking a swig of a glass of what looked like water. 

"Nice to meet you.." I replied and gave a slight smile, bringing my attention back to the direction where Mark disappeared. 

"He'll be back, darling. No need to get worried." Matt chuckled, looking at me with a small grin. I felt some tension radiating from his stare, his eyes were dark. 

"Brinley how old are you?" Jack asked abruptly, and I felt myself get tense. I glanced at him slowly, his expression showed eagerness and slight defense. 

"Seventeen." I answered, gulping softly. He closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. 

"Jesus fucking christ." He cursed under his breath, wiping his face with his hands. 

"What the fuck, Jack?" Matt gave him a questionable glance and Jack looked at him. "What was that?"

"I'll tell you what that was," he replied in a stern voice. "That was me quietly shaming Mark for fucking an underage girl."

I felt my cheeks flush red, and I stood there in silence. Matt looked back over to me, and we exchanged eye contact awkwardly. 

"Mark and I, we've never had... Sex.." I lied, looking down towards the ground, gripping my laptop tighter. 

"Of course you have." He scoffed, leaning back on the couch. "If anyone knows Mark, I do, and I know how he gets."

"How he gets...?" I asked looking back over at him, even though I clearly knew the answer, I was curious about what he meant. 

"When Mark wants something, he takes it. No mat'er what, he always wins." Jack murmured, glancing down at the floor. He twiddled his thumbs, and I stared at him, he looked flustered and upset. "He's manipulative, he'll pretend to give a shit."

"I'm going to go see what's taking them so long..." Matt broke the silence, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Before passing where I was standing he paused, scanning my body with a dark expression. He looked at me, let out a soft chuckle, and ambled towards the kitchen.

Chills rushed through me as I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I thought about what Jack said. After Matt was out of sight I walked over to Jack and sat down next to him, I could feel the tension between us and I let out a soft sigh.

"Jack is there anything-"

"You need to leave right now. " He cut me off, and I gave him a confused look. Sean looked at me, his once dark eyes now filled with concern. "It's not safe here, leave, do it now."

"I don't understand." I stated beginning to panic a bit, and he moved closer to me.

"Mark isn't the only one who's like this, they all are." He stammered, trying to explain. "They all have the same intentions. You have to go, trust me."

"Sean I-"

"Brinley." I heard a voice call from inside the kitchen and I looked up to see Mark walking out towards the staircase. I stood up and he motioned to me. "Upstairs, now."

"What?"

"Now." He ordered once again and I immediately obeyed, walking passed him and making my way up the stairs. I turned back to Sean and gave him a worried look, Mark noticing this growled, "Turn around and keep walking."

I hurried up the stairs, Mark close behind me and I stopped when I got to the top. He pushed me to the left of the hall, leading to his bedroom. I hesitated a but felt his strong hand urge me further down the hall, into his room. 

"C-can we talk about this somewhere else-"

"No." He cut me off, practically pushing me into the room and closing the door behind him. I looked at him, my eyes probably flashed with fear because he let out an annoyed chuckle when he look over to me. "What do you need to talk about, hm? What could be so important to have to come over here to discuss, after I clearly told you not to?"

I gave the computer a small squeeze before setting it down on the bed slowly, returning my gaze to Mark. "This is important..." I stated, twiddling my fingers nervously before opening the laptop. I brought up the video file and pointed to the screen. "This. What is this?"

"Have you not watched it?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Yes, and I want it gone."

"Then delete it."

"No, Mark. Gone. Completely." I answered with confidence, sitting up a little. I looked up to see him leaning against the wall. "I want every copy of this video wiped."

He gave me a confused look, like he couldn't believe what I had said. 

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to get the video deleted." He laughed, making my insides turn. "Did you really think you could just come here and tell me to get rid of it? You know that's not how I work, baby girl."

"What-"

"You know you'll have to do something for daddy.." A grinned formed across his face as the words left his lips, my heart dropped as I realized the situation I had put myself in. Why did I think simply talking would be enough for him? How could I be so naivete? I gulped as he bit his bottom lip, looking at me with that dark expression I know too well. 

"No, j-just delete it!" I yelled, and he laughed once again, this time leaving where he was on the wall and walking over to me. He grabbed my hair, pulling it hard, and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Oh Brinley, you know I can't do that..." He whispered, and I let out a whimper as he nipped at my neck. "You've been so bad... Do you know what happens when daddy's little girl misbehaves?" 

"Mark, no.." I spoke softly and he disregarded my words, stroking my face with his other hand.

"She gets into trouble..." He grunted, pulling my hair once again. I winced in pain and I felt a chuckle emit from his chest. "Damn, I love it when you give me that look. Now how about you be a good girl and do what I say?" 

"I c-can't.. Please don't make me..." I pleaded, and he shook his head, giving me that cheeky smile.

"Do it for daddy." He cooed, bringing his face to mine, biting my bottom lip softly. He moved away slightly and looked at me with grin. "Do it and the video disappears..." 

"What do you want me to do...?" I asked with a gulp and he looked down in thought. Suddenly he got up and walked into his closet. I waited on his bed nervously and as each moment passed I felt myself get more and more frightened.

"Brinley?" I heard Mark call from inside, and I gulped. "What does Tommy look like?"

"What?" I replied with a confused tone, why did he care what Tommy looked like? Suddenly he emerged from the shadows of the closet, a bright red rope hanging from his hands. He gripped it tighter, taking a few steps towards me.

"I could've sworn he was there when I bought this..." He chuckled, looking at me. "Hmm, 'Tommy'... I think that was the name on the cashier's tag."

"No..." I choked up realizing what he meant. Tommy must have been working at the hardware store when Mark purchased the rope. My stomach drop as he brought it towards me.

"Lay down." He ordered and I obeyed laying down on my back. He grabbed my closest wrist and pulled my arm above my head, then wrapped the rope around tightly. I winced as he knotted it in place, and then attached it to the bed. He did the same to my other wrist, and I laid there hopelessly. He took a step back and looked at me, taking in the view of his prey. His eyes shone with hunger and he placed his hands on my thighs. Slowly he hooked his fingers around my waistline and dragged my shorts down, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. I attempted to cover myself with my hands but the rope held me still. His hands moved up my leg, and he rested his fingertips on my sensitive area and look up at me as if to see my reaction. I bit the inside of my mouth as he began rubbing me through my panties. I let out a whimper but suddenly heard something walking down the hallway. I tried to move but Mark held my legs down tightly. I looked over to the bedroom door as it slammed open, showing Jack on the other side. 

"Mark, stop." He ordered taking a step into the room, trying his best not to look at me but keep his attention directed at Mark. I watched Mark's expression darken as he looked over to Jack. 

"Jack, get the hell out of here." He growled, standing up to face him, but Jack didn't budge. 

"Leave her alone." Sean stated, tensing his jaw. 

"Jack no, please don't do this-"

"No, you, don't talk." Mark cut me off, gripping my panties and ripping them off me, stuffing them into my mouth. I cried for him to stop but it was muffled by the fabric. He immediately walked over to Sean and attempted to push him out of the room but Sean pushed him in response. 

"It's not right!" Sean yelled, his voice suddenly became shaky. "Just leave her alone. Don't do this, you're upset you need to calm down or-"

"Brinley is doing this to get rid of something." Mark explained, cutting him off in a harsh voice. 

"Don't make her do this, just do what she asked." Jack pleaded, and Mark walked behind him to shut the door. From what I could see it looked like he talked to either Matt or Ryan before shutting the door roughly. He turned to Sean and gave him a mocking smile but it quickly disappeared. "If you have another episode.."

"If it's so bad to do to her, then I assume you wouldn't mind taking her place? Hm?" Mark mocked, and Sean shook his head. 

"I can't watch this," he responded, trying to reach for the door handle to leave but Mark grabbed his arm. Sean fought to get out of his grip but he held him tight as they wrestled. Mark pulled Jack into him and held him down, Jack's face resting on Mark's shoulder. At this point Sean was tearing up, and Mark placed his hand on his head. I wanted to say something but dared not spit the panties out in fear of Mark. 

"I have a better idea." Mark said with a chuckled and began whispering in Sean's ear. I watched Sean's eyes get wide, and he shook his head. 

"No." He muttered and Mark gripped the back of his head tighter. 

"Do it, Sean." He ordered and Sean looked over at me with pity in his eyes. 

"Mark she's underage.." He replied in a hushed tone, his eyes filling with sadness. 

"Do it for Brinley, she wants something and I won't do it unless you get over there and do what I said. You wouldn't want me having one of my little episodes? Would you?" Mark growled, giving Jack a push towards the bed. Jack's eyes never left mine, and I could tell he really didn't want to do whatever Mark had told him to. I gulped as he got onto the bed and hovered over my exposed body. He looked over at Mark who crossed his arms in an annoyed way, lifting his eyebrows at Sean who was unwilling to do as he was told. Sean glanced back at me, and I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes as I looked at him. 

"I can't do it when she's looking at me like that..." Sean muttered, glancing towards the floor, shutting his eyes. Mark walked over to me, lightly hitting my cheek and grabbing my face, forcing me to look at him. 

"Don't look at him, look at me." He thundered and I closed my eyes, slightly nodding at his request. "Good girl, now just relax."

I felt myself tense as Sean's cold fingers took over where Mark had left off. His hand felt different, softer, much more gentle. I whimpered, and opened my eyes to see Mark was still right next to me, looking at me with his dark eyes. I tried to look down at Sean but Mark grabbed my face with his hand once again and gave me a warning glare. 

I began to squirm under the ropes when his finger tips started making circular motions on my sensitive area. 

"Just like that, Sean." Mark praised, glancing at him with a smirk. "You're making her flustered."

I bit down hard on the panties as I felt his fingers graze my entrance and I stared into Mark's eyes as one finger was inserted. He had a menacing smirk, and he could tell how uncomfortable I was; he loved pushing my limits. I let out a soft moan as another finger slipped inside me and he began pumping them in and out. I could hear Sean's grunts as he moved his hand in and out, and I felt soft moans escape me. 

"S-Sean.." My muffled voice moaned his name, and suddenly I felt a warmness glide across my clitoris in one sift motion. He pushed his tongue against me and I let out a pleasurable moan as I felt my body tense. 

"Put another finger in." Mark ordered Jack, and he obeyed. I groaned as he pushed another into me, and he began to pump and lick at them same time. "Good Jack, you're doing so well making my little girl a hot mess."

Sean kept quiet as he continued, and I felt myself nearing an orgasm. I arched my back, and Mark could tell what was happening.

"Harder Jack, make her cum." He growled, and immediately Sean began pounding his fingers into me, and pressed his tongue rougher against me. I felt my toes curl as I got closer and felt a warm liquid escape me as I climaxed. After a few seconds my body twitched and I fell into the bed panting, and Jack removed his fingers. Mark smiled, placing his hands on my area and gave it a quick rub down, feeling it with a chuckle. "Look at that, you made her squirt..."

"I did what you said..." Jack muttered, sitting back and glancing at him with a exhausted look. Mark got up from where he was crouching next to me and moved over to Jack, running his hands through his hair. 

"You did such a good job," he cooed, and before Jack could say anything he leaned in a kissed him. I titled my head in confusion, what the hell just happened?

I watched as Jack tried to fight his gripped but slowly gave into him, and Mark seemed to have roughly shoved his tongue in Jack's mouth.

I was lost for words as I watched as the two males kiss intensely, Mark's hands running up Jack's back. I observed as Mark suddenly ended the kiss, and gave Jack a slight chuckle, glancing over to me. He looked at me, his eyes were dark, full of lust. He turned back to Jack and gave him a nod. 

"Thank you for helping me out, but it's my turn." Mark said with a small growl. "You're welcome to stay but you're free to go..."

Jack hesitated, as if he was unsure whether Mark really meant it, but Mark gave him a reassuring nod. Jack got off the bed, and looked at me once more before turning away and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. I looked back at Mark who stood there staring at the wall. I sat up slightly and moved towards the side of the bed away from Mark, and looked down at my hands which hurt very badly where the rope was tightly wrapped. I heard Mark move and looked up to see him glancing at me, his stare was empty but I could sense his tension. 

"Where are you going?" He asked and I quickly tried to undo the knot but was interrupted as he grabbed me by my ankle and pull me towards him, causing me to lay back down on the bed. The rope pulled hard on my wrists and I whimpered, trying to move. He crawled over me, a smile forming on his face as he watched me struggle to get free. 

Mark leaned down and kissed my collarbone, rubbing his thumb against my shoulder. I felt his tongue glide across my skin and made its way to my neck. He planted kisses I felt a bruise slowly form as he sucked and nipped at the soft skin. I felt him hesitate for a moment and I turned my head in confusion. Suddenly his teeth sunk into my shoulder and I let out a muffled shriek, pain shooting through my body. He chuckled and lifted his head to face me, scarlet red blood dripped from his lips. I felt my heart drop as I looked at his eyes, they were dark, pure black. He stared at me and I started to shake, I was terrified. 

"Brinley... Don't be so scared, you know what I want." He growled, his voice seemed deeper, distorted. He stuck his fingers in my mouth and removed the panties, and I couldn't do anything but stare at him in terror. "I want to hear you scream..." He laughed as he viciously pulled my hair, causing me to yell in pain. Mark chuckled to himself, his pure black eyes staring at me in hunger.

"Mark..." I whispered, looking at him with teary eyes. "P-please don't..."

He seemed to enjoy my reaction, licking his blood covered lips in anticipation. He suddenly kissed me, and I tasted the salty, bitter sensation of blood. His tongue found its way in my mouth and slid down my throat at an uncomfortable rate, causing me to let out an distressing groan. I could feel him chuckle as he slid his hand down my body, reaching his fingers to my area. He rubbed his fingers up and down on my clitoris and I let out a soft moan. I felt my body aching, I was overstimulated and taken back by his forcefulness. My heartbeat dropped at an alarming rate as he took his hand away and began to remove his pants. I instinctively moved my hands to retaliate, but the rope continued to hold me tight. My skin burned as the rope rubbed against it. He crawled farther up me until his crotch was inches from my face, pulling out his hard shaft with a menacing grin. I looked up at his black eyes, fear flowing through me. He grabbed me by the hair on my scalp with one hand and opened my mouth wide with the other, shoving his large throbbing member all the way in my mouth causing me to choke. 

"That's it, take daddy all the way in." He growled in delight, I could feel his tip graze the far back of my throat. Tears brimmed my eyes as he pushed me farther into him, my lips touching the base of his skin. I gagged and spit as I fought for air, but he held his grip on my head tight. He held me there for a few moments before finally removing himself, leaving me coughing as I gulped for air.  He sat there looking at me with a grin as I slowly began to regulate my breathing, and I stared back at him in disgust. He tilted his head, raising a brow as a smirk formed on his face. "What? Too much to take in, sweetheart?" 

"Fuck you, Mark." I spit, anger flowing through me. Almost instantly his hand was gripped hard around my throat, pushing me into his comforter. I choked as his large fingers pushed hard on my esophagus. 

"Excuse me?" He growled in a deep menacing tone, his eyes still completely black. "Don't get bitter towards me, that will get you into trouble, kitten. If you want to fight with me then you can fight for air."

"I-I'm- sor-orry-" I choked, getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"You don't get it? Do you, Brinley?" He laughed, his black orbs staring deep into mine.

"Don't g-get what-" I asked and he let go of my neck and I took a deep breath of air before I started to uncontrollably cough. He leaned in so his lips grazed my ear. 

"I'm not Mark." He whispered in a menacing tone. I slowed down my breathing and sat there in confusion. Before I could say anything he continued, "Well, I am Mark... I'm a different side to him, a darker side, and he's frightened of me, you know why?"

"Why..?" I whispered closing my eyes in fear.

"Because he knows if he doesn't give me want I want I will hurt him..." He growled into my ear and I gulped. "Don't make him angry Brinley, he's so easy to manipulate when he's angry. I come out when he's angry, heh. You know why he's so hard on you? Why he hurts you?"

I turned my face away from his, ignoring his question in fear. 

"I hunger for things Brinely, some of them being blood, and human flesh." He cooed, whispering into my ear. "But also something in particular... you. You see Brinley, I crave feelings, sadness, pain, lust, pleasure. I eat what you feel... And Mark knows that he needs to hurt you in order to not hurt himself. Lucky for you, Mark cares about your life, me on the other hand wouldn't mind spilling your blood across the floor. Now I may be bad, but don't get me wrong, Mark is no angel. He will hurt you despite your feelings..."

"Why are you telling me this...?" I asked not daring to look at him.

"Heh, I have a bad habit of playing with my food.." He scoffed with a deep chuckle.

"Do what you will, just don't hurt Mark." I whimpered, shutting my eyes tighter as I waited for him to lash out at the request. 

"That's very noble of you to say, brave.. But stupid, considering what you two have been through. He doesn't care about you, don't pretend you believe him when he says he does." He mocked, tracing his fingers along the bite mark on my neck.  "Considering... What he's done to you.. Putting his own needs before your safety, hurting you."

"He does it cause he cares about me..." I whispered and he scoffed. 

"He does it cause he cares about himself." Dark hissed, his voice ringing in my ears. I felt myself go numb, and I let out a soft whimper. 

"Oh no, did I make you cry?" He said with a chuckle. "Pathetic."

"You're so cruel." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. I could feel his body shift and felt his hand trail down my stomach. 

"You care far too much... Do me a favor Brinley," He cooed as I felt him nudge my entrance with his shaft. "Cry some more for me, I'm insatiable..."

Immediately as the words left his lips he slammed himself into me and I let out a cry of pain. He seemed to enjoy this, taking a another large thrust with a deep groan. 

"M-Mark." I whispered his name but he wasn't there to answer. Another hard thrust, no sympathy was radiating from his cold skin. 

"Fucking cry Brinley, cry for Mark to save you. Scream for mercy." He growled, his voice was now completely distorted. I couldn't bare the pain anymore and tears fell down my face. Where was Mark? Who was this? "That's it baby girl."

"Mark-" I tried to speak to him but was quickly cut off by his lips slamming into mine forcefully. I turned my face away from him and his lips were left grazing the side of my cheek. He chuckled at this, continuing to pump in and out. He drew his tongue across my face, licking my cheek and making his way towards my ear. With grunts and groans he nipped it in a hot mess, causing me to squirm uncomfortably. 

"Don't be so frigid." He mocked with a pant, and I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel his girth inside me, I felt it twitch. I heard his breaths, felt the warmness each of them on my skin, and tried to relax my body. One of his large hands rested beside my head, the other held me down by both wrists. With each thrust I let out a soft moan, my legs twitched and toes curled. 

"D-daddy-" I moaned, and he let off a deep frightening laugh. 

"Oh fuck-" He groaned into my ear, slightly licking my jawline. "I'm so c-close-"

He continued to pump in and out, and his speed increased as he neared his high. I noticed he continued this and I tried to move but he held me down tightly. 

"No not inside, please-" I begged but with one final thrust he came and I felt the warm fluid deluge deep inside me. I let out a soft whimper. 

"Mmh, oh fuck." He moaned, slipping out with a pleased grunt. He lifted his face from my neck to look at me, and I glanced back to meet his gaze. A smile formed on his face and he let out a soft whisper, "You are not Mark's. You're mine." 

I simply nodded and rested my head to the side, I couldn't bare to look at him. 

I felt him get up, and I listened to him rustle around, putting his clothes back on. I heard him softly groan as he slipped his pants back on slowly, the tension between us was strong and ominous. Suddenly he stopped moving right as he stood up and I looked over at him, he had his shirt gripped tightly in his hand. He was quiet, his back muscles were clearly tense. 

"Mark?" I asked and almost immediately he glanced at me, his black eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. I almost choked on my words. "Oh my god."

I quickly sat up wincing from the pain I was feeling from in between my legs. I brought my teeth the the knot that tied my hands together and undid it within seconds. I threw the rope to the side and jumped down from the bed to Mark's side. I placed my hand on his cheek and tried to shake him awake. 

"Mark, mark.." I said but he laid there unconscious. My heart raced as I yelled for help, "Jack!"

Moments later I heard footsteps from down the hallway and Jack burst through the door. I turned to him with a worried look and he glanced at Mark. He walked into the room and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, walking over and covering me. He ran his hand up and down my back comfortingly then leaned down next to Mark. 

"No.. Don't tell me.." He looked up at me, remorse and pity showed in his eyes. "This happens when... He gets... Uncontrollable.."

Jack's voice trailed off and I teared up a bit realizing what had happened to me minutes before. 

"Your neck..." He choked and I shook my head, my eyes falling to the floor. 

I watched as Sean lifted Mark and pulled him into the bed, letting out a small grunt. He pulled the covers over Mark and situated him before turning to where I still sat on the floor. I heard him let out a soft sigh, I could hear his steady breaths as he stood there quietly. I heard him walk over to me and I closed my eyes. Moments later he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind. I felt myself go limp in his grasp and I silently cried, leaning my face into his arm. 

"You're okay..." He reassured, comforting me quietly. Sean placed his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Come downstairs, I'll make you something to drink."


	9. Chapter 9

I fiddled with the mug in my hand, the tea warmed my fingertips comfortingly. After Sean had finished situating Mark he helped me with my clothes. I then followed him downstairs where he made me tea and sat with me at the dining room table, reminding me of my first night with Mark at dinner. 

"Brinley..." Jack spoke softly and I looked at him blearily, trying to shake the uneasy feelings away. "How you holding up?"

"I'm... Okay.." I whispered with a small sigh. He gave me an unsure look, glancing down at his hands. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked, his eyes trailing to my neck. "Did he.. Bite you?" 

"Yes. He did." I answered in a hushed voice. I looked up, my stare meeting his. "He... Wasn't himself.."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked leaning in a bit out of curiosity.

"His voice was distorted and he said it wasn't him, he was stronger than usual, and his eyes.. They were pure black." I choked, my voice shaking as I rambled to find the right words to describe it. Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"I was afraid of this..." He whispered, running his hand through his hair. "Mark has dissociative identity disorder."

"What?" I questioned giving him an unsure look. 

"He has a dark persona, he only comes out when provoked by Mark."

"So he has a multiple personality disorder that's triggered when he provokes it?" I asked, almost not believing what Jack was saying. As I thought about it more, the dots slowly started to connect, justifying things that had happened. Jack's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, and that's why you should leave before he wakes up..." Jack mumbled, closing his eyes. "You've been through enough today."

"Nobody is leaving." 

The voice echoed from the other side of the room, and I turned to see Matt and Ryan standing in the doorframe of the dining hall. Matt walked towards us and let off a soft chuckle, and Jack stood up. He stepped to the side, protectively standing in between Matt and me. Matt noticing this rolled his tongue across his bottom lip in an annoyed way as ambled forward. 

"Sean, don't make this harder than it has to be." Matt laughed, eyeing me from behind Jack. "There's no need to make this difficult, step aside and we won't have to take this to Mark."

"She doesn't deserve this, I'm taking her home." Jack retorted, and Matt clenched his jaw, his expression darkened immensely. I could feel the tension between the boys, and it was growing rapidly. I glanced at Ryan who still stood in the doorframe; he looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"Here's the thing: I was given strict orders to not let Ms. Brinley leave," Matt sneered, glaring at Jack harshly. He took a step forward, getting into Jack's face. "Don't forget that girl belongs to Mark." 

My insides turned at the statement. I felt helpless, like a glorified object. 

"Back up, Matthew." Jack said through gritted teeth, and I felt myself move back in my chair a bit. One of Jack's hands reached out behind him, motioning me to take it. 

"Make me." Matt responded in a twisted tone. Jack took a step back and I grabbed his hand, standing up from the chair. "She belongs to Mark, you know what happens when someone disrespects that."

"Leave me alone you fuck." I retorted to Matt, gripping on Jack's shirt tightly. 

"Brinley, don't be so catty, baby girl." Matt grinned as I gave off an angry disgusted glare. He seemed to enjoy my reaction as he cooed, "What's the matter? That's what you like to be referred to, is it not?"

"We all know what'cha want, Matt." Jack's voice rumbled in defense, his free hand now in the form of a tightly clenched fist. "And to get what you want you have to go through me." 

"Oh I'll get what I want. You know why?" Matt's smooth voice ran clear through the air, and Jack's hand gripped mine tighter. Matt let off a small chuckle, bringing his thumb to his lips and softly gliding it over them. "Because I listen. I take orders, unlike you. So how about you do what someone tells you for a change? Step aside."

"No." Jack spat, pulling me closer to him so my body was practically pressed up against his back. Matt chuckled, noticing this.

"There's an elephant in the room I believe needs to be addressed, considering Ms. Brinley is not Mark's only bitch standing among us." Matt sneered with a menacing smirk, glaring at Sean. I could feel Jack's heart race as Matt stepped even closer. "Isn't that right, Jack? Now I'm going to ask one more time, be a good boy and step aside for daddy."

"You are in no place 'ta talk down to me." Jack grimaced with a disgusted glare. Matt seemed to be quite irritated that Jack was still reluctant to do as he was told and gave him a slight turn of his head before drawing his arm back and hitting him across the jaw. Jack staggered backwards into me and I caught him before he hit the floor. 

"Jack?" I called his name, trying to shake him awake in my arms. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and I felt a surge of relief flow through me.  I looked up at Matt who seemed to be stretching his arm a bit. He sighed deeply. 

"You know, I've been waiting to do this for along time," He scowled turning his attention back to Jack who struggled to sit up. "This could have been so simple." 

Matt grabbed Jack by his collar and pulled him to his feet, pushing him against the dining room table roughly. I stood to my feet and covered my mouth in horror as I watched him struggle against Matt's weight. Jack tried to break his grip but received a few hits to the face before he turned to me. 

"Run to my room and lock the door!" He spit before he received another hit to the face. I looked over to see Ryan walking towards me and I immediately turned and ran out the door, opposite from where they entered. I sprinted barefoot through the house desperately looking for Jack's room. 

"Get her and throw her in the basement!" I heard Matt roar from the dinning room and it was soon followed the sound of footsteps headed in my direction.

I ran through the large house, my bare feet smacking against the hardwood floors loudly. I quickly bolted around a corner and tripped, falling down hard on the ground. I gripped my leg in pain but quickly got up, limping down the hall. I continued through the downstairs hallway and turned to see the guest bedroom. I gave a sigh of relief as I ran towards it to the best of my ability, and rushed into the room. I turned to close the door but was quickly thwarted by a large hand holding it open. I gulped as Ryan eyed me; I backed up a bit and suddenly tripped once again, landing on the floor in a quick motion. 

"Oh Brinley, you've been such a naughty little girl." He chuckled walking towards me and I shook my head frantically. "Mark is going to be so disappointed..."

"No no, please, Ryan don't." I begged but his smile only grew as I tried to get up and run. He quickly grabbed me, and gripped my hair by my scalp, dragging me out of the room. I cried for him to stop but he continued to pull me down the hallway. I gripped onto his arm as he walked me down the hall in the direction on the basement. My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes. I stopped walking and fell into his grip as pain shot through my leg. He stopped with a groan, leaned down gripped me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder forcefully. We continued down the hall and I kicked and screamed, trying my best to get free of his strong grip but was only welcomed by a cold breeze as the basement door opened. 

Ryan walked down the steps cautiously and I cried into his shirt as he carried me over the the mattress. He threw me down and grabbed the chains, quickly wrapping them around my right ankle. When he was done he stood up and looked at me with a sigh, obviously took him an effort to get me down here. 

He closed his eyes and wiped his face with his hands before turning to a small table on the other side of the room. He walked over and grabbed what appeared to be a blanket and then turned back to me. Ryan ambled towards me and threw the blanket on the end of the bed before he turned and moved towards the steps. He suddenly stopped and glanced over his shoulder, giving me one last look. 

"Hey, no hard feelings." He whispered in a soft unreadable tone and I wiped away a tear from my cheek. He turned from me and I felt myself tense as I heard a crash from upstairs. Ryan walked up the steps and disappeared as he made his way through the door, roughly shutting it behind him.

I had no idea Mark's bdsm behavior also reflected onto his friends. Do they help him in hurting people to control Dark? What are friends for.. Even if they are bad people, I respect their loyalty. 

I laid down helplessly on the bed, gripping the blanket by my feet and pulling it over me. I sighed as I felt myself a start to shake listening to the noises rumbling from upstairs. Crashes and thuds sounded through the house, each bringing a pain to my heart. 

I hope Jack is okay.

.

I woke up to soft sound of muffled voices coming from above me. I heard the soft and deep tones vibrating a sweet rhythm through the walls. I opened my eyes and shook away my blurred vision before I realized where I was. 

Shit, I must have fallen asleep.

I placed my hands on my face and sighed deeply before moving from my back to my side. The blanket I had covering me fell to the side slightly and I shifted as the cold air hit my bare skin. 

"Sleep well?" 

My heart nearly stopped beating entirely as I heard the deep voice erupt form the other side of the room. My eyes shot to the corner of the room and I watched Mark sit forward in his chair, his face now hitting the light. He looked terrible; his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and his voice seemed strained. I gulped softly as he folded his hands, watching me with a clenched jaw. I kept quiet, in fact I didn't know what to say considering what happened the last time I was alone in a room with him. 

"Brinley..." His voice mumbled softly, it sounded loose and achy. I stared at him in terror, and my breathing quickened immensely. To my surprise his expression saddened and he looked towards the ground. "I-I'm sorry."

I looked at him, my stare was harsh; I was upset. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered keeping my eyes on him. I could feel the tension rise as he slowly looked at me, his facial expression unreadable. 

"Tell you what, Brinley?" He snapped, slowly rising to his feet. I bit down on my tongue regretfully as he slowly walked towards me. "Tell you at any moment I could turn on you? Suddenly want to take a bite out of your neck? Do you really think that's something I can just tell you?"

"Yes." I choked placing my hand on my shoulder, over my now scabbed wound. As he got closer I moved away from him, I didn't feel safe. He sat down on the bed, his feet on the floor. 

"Don't." He mumbled stare blankly at the floor, and I titled my head in confusion. 

"Don't..?" I asked, my voice trailing off. He shook his head, folding his hands once again. 

"Don't do this, don't make it hard for me." He muttered softly. My heart was beating fast, my palms were sweaty, and I had no idea what he meant; my fear only increased from the lack of understanding. "Don't pretend that this is hard for you."

That this is hard for me? 

"Cause being tied down against my will shouldn't upset me, right?" I retorted crossing my arms. Mark turned to me, he had a strange look in his eyes, like he knew something I didn't. I unfolded my arms and a knot formed in my stomach as he smiled at me. He laughed, and it was absolutely menacing. 

"You don't think I know? Do you?" He cooed in a mocking way. His eyes were crazy, he probably got little to no sleep. "Well here's the thing Brinley, I know you're fully capable of taking whatever I dish out."

"You don't know me."

"Ah, but you see, I do." He claimed, placing his hand on my leg, running his fingers across my pale skin. His touch was cold and left me with an uneasy feeling. "When I had your laptop I got a bit curious... I was amazed by your internet history, the kind of porn you watch, the fanfictions you read.."

I felt my heart drop in an instant. I turned away from him, staring towards the ground. I froze, before I could do anything Mark got closer, and I felt his finger tips inch their way down my back. I felt him pull back my hair and lean in; his lips grazed my ear and his voice soften.

"You yearn for this, Brinley." He whispered wrapping my hair around his hand and pulling it slightly, "You like this feeling of, submission. I get it... You're the innocent girl who has the perfect life and the perfect boyfriend, the girl who lives in the shadows. But then I come along and ruin that part of you... and you like it."

"No.." I whispered as I bit my lip, and I could feel him chuckle.

"Liar." He retorted pulling me back by my hair so I was laying on the bed. I let out a small cry if pain as my back hit the mattress roughly. He crawled on top of me and stared into my eyes, our faces inches apart. "Right when I saw those videos and stories on your laptop I knew exactly how you wanted to be treated. There's no need to be ashamed. I know... He knows."

He leaned in, and I closed my eyes in fear. I felt his warm breaths slowly inch their way from my ear to my shoulder. Suddenly he nipped at my neck causing me to jump and he sat up laughing. I gripped my shoulder in fear but quickly realized he was messing with me. 

"Did I scare yah?" He asked, chuckling, and I stared at him in disbelief. What is he doing? He never does this, I don't think I've ever heard him genuinely laugh before. 

"Not cool." I muttered, sitting up a bit and leaning on my elbows. He slowly stopped laughing and gave me a cheeky smirk. 

I heard a crash from upstairs and suddenly remembered Jack, and I sat up quickly. I turned to Mark. "Where's Jack?"

"What?" He questioned, giving me a confused look. 

"Where's Jack, is he okay? He was hurt and I-" I stopped myself as Mark gave me a harsh glare, his cheerfulness was quickly replaced with anger.

"Why does it matter?" He quickly snapped, his eyes glimmering with a soft look of envy. I gulped as I noticed this, and I quickly regretted saying anything.

"It doesn't." I lied, biting my lip and he let out an annoyed growl before grabbing my arm roughly. "Ouch!"

"Let's go." He ordered pulling me to my feet before crouching down, removing my restraint on my leg. As he stood back up I gave him a confused look. 

"Where?" I asked and he gave me a mocking smile. 

"Let's go see how Jack is doing." He replied, his fake smile quickly returning to a scowl. He forcefully grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. 

He led me out of the basement and I stumbled along trying my best to keep up with him. We passed the kitchen where Ryan and Matt sat at the counter, eating. I looked at them and they turned to us, giving Mark a questionable look as we walked towards the hallway. He continued to pull me before we reached Jack's bedroom; the door was closed. He opened the door before placing his hand on my back and pushing me into the room.

I looked around in the dark space carefully and squinted as Mark flicked the lights on, revealing Jack who sat on a chair in the corner. I examined him, he was tied down and had a gag in his mouth. I quickly began to notice the prominent bruises covering his face and arms, all exposed area of skin looked awfully damaged. I ran over to him and kneeled down, I could feel sadness ache at my chest. 

"J-Jack?" I called his name and he lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes to look at me. I placed my hand on his face in sympathy, barely noticing Mark who was now crouched behind me. 

"This is what I'm capable of." He hissed in a soft voice. I saw Matt and Ryan walk inside the room from the corner of my eye; at this point I was trembling with fear and anger. I felt his fingers touch my shoulder where he bit me, and I winced as he applied a small amount of pressure to the wound. "But you already know that, don't you?"

"No." I stated, pushing his hand away. "That's not who you are. You don't do this... Dark does."

"Dark?" Mark chuckled at the name. "Is that what you call him?"

"Stop acting like you're so tough Mark, he's getting in you head..." My voice trailed off as I placed my hand on Jack's knee. "This is what he does to people.."

I felt Mark's strong hand grip my arm as he stood up, pulling me to my feet. He began to pull me away from Jack but I quickly pulled my arm free from his grip, turning to face him. 

"Get the fuck off me." I spat at Mark backing up, protectively standing in front of Jack. 

"No. No games, let's go." He retorted, motioning to me to come with him but I stood my ground. He furrowed his brows in a frustration, and I crossed my arms. "We are going, now."

He went to grab me but I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away. 

"No. Mark this isn't fair, I'm staying here with Jack!" I yelled at him, and I watched as he stood there in disbelief. "You don't get to treat him this way, you're being such a fucking manipulative asshole-"

I was cut off as the back of his hand met my face in a quick motion. I nearly fell backwards from the impact of the slap, quickly placing my hand to my face as pain coursed through my cheek. Tears formed in my eyes and I let off a small distressed whimper, closing my eyes tightly. I glanced up at Mark who's eyes burned with rage, causing me to shiver in fear. 

"Get in the car. Now!" He roared, and I immediately obeyed, walking out of the room with my head held down in shame. I walked passed Ryan and Matt who snickered to themselves with the most evil grins on their faces. I could feel my finger nervously itch at the inside of my palm and my legs shake. This is what it felt like to be completely helpless. 

I made my way through the house, Mark was close behind me as I walked into the front room. I ambled towards the front door and opened it slowly, revealing the cold morning air outside. I walked to the passenger seat of the car and got in, waiting for Mark quietly. He hit me. It took me this long to think it out clearly, but he did it. I placed my hand on my cheek, which hurt very badly, and I winced. He hit me. The words repeated in my mind. He hit me. My fingers stroked the lining of the leather seat nervously, and I felt my breathing quicken as I saw him walk out the front door. A few moments later he opened his car door. He climbed into the front seat, shutting his door before starting the car. 

Silence. 

The whole ride was silent, only noise emitted was from the rumble of the engine and the tires against the pavement. I didn't look at him, I couldn't bring myself to. 

We reached my house a few minutes later, as I got ready to get out he surprised me by turning and pulling into the driveway instead. I felt nervousness creep through me as he turned off the car, leaving us in silence. Without saying a word he got out of the car, and I did the same. I felt on edge as I trotted over to the front door, opening it with my key. I walked into the house and Mark followed quietly behind, making me feel a bit uneasy. 

I walked to my room and sat my things down. I heard Mark at the door and I turned to see him leaning on the door frame. 

"What did he tell you?" His voice cut through the silence. 

"What did who tell me?" I asked in confusion.

"What did, the thing tell you, Dark..?" He responded and his voice trailed off. I frowned remembering all the awful things Dark had said.

"H-he... Said you didn't care..." I answered, looking at the ground. I felt guilt course through my stomach. "And he.. had his way with me."

"Fuck." Mark sighed, and I looked at him to see his head in his hands. I heard him sniffle a bit. My eyes widened and I felt myself freeze. 

Was he crying? 

I stood there in shock as I watched him breakdown, a tear falling down his face. He wiped his eyes with his hands and stared at the ground. 

"I-I'm so sorry." He softly cried, lifting his gaze to meet mine. "I should have done something, I should have stopped him."

I couldn't bear seeing him cry, I felt so sad. I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him bringing him into a hug. 

"No.. I deserved it." I choked, trying not to tear up. He placed his hand on the back of my head, holding me closer. 

"No you don't." He argued through a sniffle. "You deserve so much better."

Hearing him say that brought pain in my heart. I didn't want better, I wanted him. I wanted to help him, so badly. 

The only problem is: I don't know if he can be helped.


	10. Chapter 10

"Brinley! Hey, wait up."

I slowed down my pace, and turned my attention to Tommy who I saw run up from behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders eagerly, pulling me into a quick kiss. 

"Hey, where have you been?" He questioned, I could see curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"Where have I been?" I asked him with a small questionable huff of air. "What do you mean? I've been here."

"You haven't been here all week, Brinley..." He stated, turning his head a bit in confusion. My breathing suddenly stopped as I realized I had missed a few days of school. Excuses began burning in my mind, none of them quite fitting in place of the truth. "You okay?"

"Yeah, uh I just was a bit sick.." I lied, biting my lip nervously. He gave me a unconvinced look but changed the subject quickly. 

"Well let's make plans for Friday, there's going to be a party at Bradley Tide's place." He raised a brow as he spoke, and gave me a grin. "It's just going to be you, me, Grace and Bradley."

"I can't." I murmured and his smile quickly faded. 

"You can't?"

"I'm busy." I answered, glancing in the direction of the street nervously. I looked back at Tommy who gave me a dark, unconvinced stare that took me off guard. 

"Stop with the lies."

"What, I'm not lying..? I have plans-"

"No," he spoke in a deep tone, nothing like his normal sweet voice. Frightened by his sudden hostility I stepped back, and he raised his voice, "Enough with the bullshit Brinley, where have you been? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I just have plans..." I lied and struggled to come up with a story. 

"What's it going to be this time? Are you planing on catching the flu before Friday, are you helping your mom, what's it going to be, Brinley?" He stepped forward as I turned my face from him, he was trying to see my expression. "Excuses, you're just full of excuses!"

"I-It's nothing-"

"Nothing? How is it nothing? You haven't been talking to me for weeks!"

"Tommy, please, I've been so busy.."

"Just being busy is a bullshit excuse, give me details. Now."

"I've been hanging with friends, I fucked up okay-"

"What is it? Is there another guy? Huh? Is miss Brinley a cheating slut?" He growled, he was fuming. I felt myself start to shake as people started turning towards us, staring. "I thought you were frigid Brinley, a scared little virgin. But no, you've been sleeping around, haven't you?"

"Tommy please lower your voice!" I harshly whispered but he didn't listen. 

"Haven't you?!" He yelled, and I heard a car door open behind me. 

"Brinley, is everything alright?" I turned to see Mark stepping out of his car, and my heart dropped. 

"Yep, I'll be right there." I choked, and I looked back at Tommy who was staring at Mark in disbelief. His eyes were dark, and the two boys exchanged harsh glares. The tension between them was intense, and it brought chills rushing down my spine. 

"You've been hanging out with Mark Fischbach?" Tommy asked with a disapproving grunt. What the..? He raised his voice so that Mark could hear. "Mark Fischbach, the legendary perv."

"Excuse me?" I heard Mark growl from behind me. 

"You're a fucking creep." Tommy cursed, scowling at Mark. "Don't stand there and pretend I don't know what I'm talking about, you sick fuck."

"Tommy, plea-"

"No no, don't 'tommy' me!" He yelled cutting me off, his blue eyes were full of rage. "Instead of being with your boyfriend you've been hanging out with the twisted fucking YouTube sensation, Markipli-"

"Brinley, let's go." I heard Mark's deep demanding voice erupt from behind me, cutting Tommy off. I turned to look at Mark, and he glanced at me, his stare was cold yet inviting. "C'mon, kid."

"Shut the fuck up, don't talk to her like that." Tommy growled, and I placed my hands on his chest as he tried to move towards Mark. "Giving my girlfriend pet names? Are you fucking backwards? You need to fucking stop."

"Why don't you make me?" Mark provoked him with a chuckle. I could tell he was feeding off Tommy's rage. 

"You deserve a good punch to the face." Tommy stormed through gritted teeth as he tried to walk past me towards Mark. 

"That's enough!" I yelled at him as I shoved him back. I felt my body shaking as I took a few steps back, towards the car. "Stop... please..."

"Brinley, you don't know two shits about this creep." Tommy tried to convince me but I shook my head, placing my hand on the handle of the car. People started gathering, I could see their expressions; dozens of looks of confusion now surrounded us. 

"He's friends with my parents and he's been giving me rides home. Don't make this something it's not.." I whispered to Tommy, biting my lip before I opened the car door; he glared at me, unconvinced. 

I got in the car and shut the door, Mark took one more glance at Tommy before doing the same. He started the car and I watched as Tommy turned to look at the people surrounding him. 

"Show's over." He spat at them, giving me once last look before I drove away.

I closed my eyes and brought my hands to my face, I couldn't even begin to take in what just happened. 

"He seems nice." Mark muttered from the driver's seat, and I smiled at the statement. 

"That was so bad." I laughed, turning to Mark who now had a small grin on his face. 

"I don't think he likes me." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes with a laugh. 

"No, I don't think he does." 

"God damn, I wish I could rub it in his face." Mark groaned, leaning back in his seat as we stopped at a red light. 

"Rub what in his face?" I asked and he looked at me. 

"That you're mine." He stated, and I felt guilt suddenly hit me. I looked out the window, unable to respond. Mark glanced at me but I refused to turn to him, and he let out a huff before turning his attention back to the road. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." I couldn't find the words to describe it, "I'm dating Tommy and I'm treating him like shit... I'm a cheater, and more importantly, a bad girlfriend."

"All you need to worry about is me." Mark scoffed, "Enough of the Tommy bullshit. Get rid of him."

"I can't just leave him..."

"He's a problem, get rid of him."

"Or what?" I questioned, looking towards Mark. He paused, and his gaze met mine. His eyes were dark, and he had frustration plastered across his face. 

"Or I will."

Mark's words left me frozen, unable to respond. A million perturbing thoughts rushed through my head and I felt myself shift a bit uncomfortably. He wouldn't, hurt him? I watched as his gaze turned back towards the road, and he clenched his jaw. Before I could say anything his deep voice bellowed:

"You'd do it if you loved me." 

Manipulative is a good word to describe Mark. 

Suddenly I heard something and turned my head towards Mark as a voice growled:

I'm going to kill him.

I watched Mark's mouth, unmoving as the voice ringed. 

Nobody will get in the way of us. I could hear the familiar voice clearly; it was not coming from the inside or the car, or outside the car for that matter. No one, not even Mark.

I knew that voice, how could I forget his voice? Dark's voice. How could I hear him? Where was he?

"W-what does that mean?" I asked in a hushed tone, and Mark looked at me with suspicion. I turned from him quickly.

Remember what I told you Brinley.

My head pounded and my eyes darted around the car to see no one was around me, no one but Mark. I closed my eyes realizing the only possible way he could be talking was if I was losing my mind. 

Come on Brinley, don't freak out on me, heh. Wouldn't want to make a scene in front of Mark, hm?

His malicious voice echoed in my head and I started to feel sick. A pounding in my head caused me to wince pain; I tried to keep calm as he spoke. 

Everything's going to change.

I felt my heart begin to beat hard in my chest as I thought of what Tommy might do if he got more suspicions, but also what Mark might do if I don't listen; or worse, what Dark will do. 

We kept driving till we reached Mark's house; the rest of the ride was quiet and eerie. I tried my best to block out Dark, and it seemed to be working. He was silent the rest of the ride, yet I still had an anxious feeling in my stomach as I thought about what he said. Mark pulled into his driveway and I sighed as he parked the car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked and he gave me a small chuckle before turning the ignition off and opening his door. 

"Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" He snickered, exiting the car. I rolled my eyes before I got out; he was right, I did want to see Jack.

We walked to the front door and he opened before walking in. When we got inside he sat his keys down on the whiskey cabinet before looking around. He sat there quietly and I stared at him impatiently. 

"Where-" I was cut off by his pointer finger being placed over my mouth and I grunted, irritated. He shushed me, turning away to look around the living room once again. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off before I could say anything. 

"Shut up." He harshly whispered, and I quickly realized he was listening for something. I looked around the room and then I heard it too: muffled grunts and groans coming from upstairs. Mark turned to look at me, giving me a questioning stare before whispering once again, "What the hell?"

"What is that...?" I asked in a quiet voice, and suddenly a pound echoed through the house. I saw something in Mark's eyes change, a small glimpse of fear shone bright but it quickly faded into anger. Mark turned towards the stairs and quickly made his way up them, being sure to make no noise. I followed after him and watched as he took a right down the hall towards one of the guest rooms. The groans and cries were getting closer and I felt my stomach drop as I heard a scream from behind the door. Mark's whole body tensed as he walked up to the door; his hand slowly went for the handle. 

He turned the handle and opened the door, slamming it ajar. Inside the room was a large bed, which Jack was being pinned to by Matt, and Ryan seemed to be standing away, watching with a blank stare. 

They quickly turned to Mark, their faces going pale as they realized he was there. Jack looked at Mark, tears streaming down his face, he looked exhausted. I covered my mouth with my hand as I watched in horror. 

"M-Mark-" Matt spoke as he slowly loosened his grip on Jack. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? It's my house." Mark's voice growled, he was clearly angry. 

"I thought you were picking up Brinley, f-from school?" Matt questioned, his voice was shaky. 

"I did." Mark answered in a harsh tone, stepping aside to show me. Matt's gaze met mine and his stare went cold, his eyes burned into me. 

"M-Mark..." Jack whimpered to him, he looked flustered; my heart ached as I looked at him, his eyes were puffy and red and he looked helpless. 

"What's going on?" Mark asked Matt, ignoring Jack's plead. Matt turned to Jack, gripping his face with his hand and pulling it towards his own. 

"This little brat wasn't doing what he was told; he was giving us snide comments as well." Matt snickered, pushing Jack's face away. "Thought I'd give him a lesson on respect." 

Mark sat in silence as he thought about what Matt had said, his eyes trailed to Jack. I wanted to step in so badly and plead Mark to spare Jack of punishment but dared not to. 

"What did he say?" Mark questioned, looking back over to the boys. Matt looked over at Ryan as if he didn't have an answer then returned Mark's gaze. 

"He kept calling us psychotic," Matt sneered, crossing his arms. "He said we were fucked in the head."

This brought Mark to chuckle, and he made his way over to the bed where Jack was lying. 

"M-Mark I didn't say that.." Jack's voice was shaky and cracked with every word. Mark leaned down to his level and smiled, this brought chills rushing down my spine. 

"Well we have some conflicting stories here." Mark's voice was calm and collected. He stared at Jack in silence; he seemed to be taking in every inch of his face, scanning him diligently. My heart started pounding as the silence filled the room, and my anxiety was turning my stomach into knots. In this moment Mark would decide what was going to happen. My heart ached as I feared for Jack further. Suddenly Mark sighed, quickly glancing at Matt and the back at Jack. "Matt."

"Yes, Mark?" Matt's voice was filled with anticipation. Mark chuckled once again, standing up, eyes still locked on Jack. 

"Show Jack what a psychopath really is." He bellowed, and I watched as Jack's eyes widened. 

"Mark p-please..." He choked out, eyes filling with tears. Mark ignored this and turned away from him, ready to leave the room. I watched Matt's grin grow as he looked over to Jack. My heart continued to ache and I tried my best to stay calm, but I was too flustered to do so. I felt as if I lost all control of my body as I suddenly ran past Mark, over to the bed. 

"No!" I shouted, grabbing Jack's hand, tears forming in my eyes. "Don't hurt him please, oh god..."

"Get lost, Brinley." Matt growled, stepping forward out of rage. "Mark already made his decision. I suggest you leave before you take his place."

"Matt, Mark gets to make those decisions." Ryan chipped in and Matt turned to him. 

"Shut up Ryan!" He yelled, and I felt my blood run cold as I gripped Jack's hand tighter. 

"Stop being a jerk!" I rose my voice at him and he looked back at me, and before he could say anything Mark spoke up. 

"That's enough!" He roared, silencing the room. Everyone's heads were lowered and no one dared talk. I looked at Mark's hands, they were in the shape of fists by his side, and his jaw was clenched. He was looking right at me. I returned his gaze, and fear ran through me as I saw his eyes darken. Mark glanced around at all of us. "That's it. Everyone downstairs, now."

I gave Jack a confused glance and when his eyes met mine he looked as dumbstruck as I did. We all obeyed, and I followed Matt and Ryan out of the room, followed by Mark and Jack. We all walked down the steps and when I reached the bottom Mark moved passed me and walked into the living room. 

I watched as he made his way to the liquor cabinet and I couldn't have been more confused. Mark opened one of the doors and placed his finger out, skimming through the bottles before stopping and pulling one out. I peered over at Matt who to my surprise, looked a bit nervous himself. Mark grabbed out four shot glasses from another door and shut it with a chuckle as he turned back to us. 

"You all are going to learn to get along." He bellowed, gripping the bottle of hard alcohol in his hand tightly. I gave Jack a worried glance but he looked calmly over at Mark. 

"What'd mean? How'r you gonna make us get along, Mark?" Jack asked, his eyes were soft, expression unreadable. Without answering, Mark opened the bottle and poured some into each shot glass, filling each one to the top. He looked at Jack and motioned him over to where he was standing, grabbing one of the drinks and handing it to Jack. Jack hesitated but then walked over, gripping the drink, taking it from Mark's hand. 

"Drink it." Mark demanded softly, there was something about the way he talked to Jack, he had some sort of deep compassion for him. Jack obeyed, quickly throwing his head back and drinking it all in one quick motion. Mark looked at me and gave a menacing smirk. 

"Everyone grab one." He spoke in a deep tone, and I immediately began walking over to him. I felt Matt at my heels as I made my way over to the small counter of the cabinet, grabbing one of the glasses slowly. Matt grabbed one after me, and in a heartbeat, downed the alcohol. I looked at mine in fear, I wasn't ready to be taking shots and getting drunk with these people. Nothing about this situation was intriguing. 

After Matt, Ryan also took a swig, coughing a bit after. I stood there still holding mine, a bit unsure how to come about drinking it. 

"Brinley." I heard Mark's voice and looked up to see him looking at me. I gave him an unsure look and he chuckled. He moved over to me and put his hand over mine, holding it with me. "Take it all at once."

His voice was deep and reassuring but I still hesitated, glancing down at the small cup. The boys had already moved passed us, grabbing the bottle and refilling their glasses for seconds. Mark moved a piece of hair from my face, placing it behind my ear. 

"Take it, now." He demanded, I felt his hand moving mine, and before I knew it I had downed the alcohol. I coughed after the bitter sweet substance had flushed down my throat, a buzzing feeling following. "Good girl."

I watched as the boys all took another shot, and Matt glanced at me with a smirk. I had a uneasy feeling in my stomach as Mark grabbed my glass from me to refill it. 

We all took shot after shot; Mark was not hesitant to make sure we all had had as much as each of us could take. 

I sat down on the couch, my head was buzzing and I felt dizzy. I could hear voices from behind me but was unable to focus enough to hear them. I looked around the room, it was hard to make out figures from a distance. My head spun as I sat there, and I watched as someone came to sit next to me. I glanced slowly at them to see it was Jack, and sighed in relief. He gave me a strange look, he didn't seem to be having the same drastic effects as I was, and this seemed to worry him. 

"Brinley..." He whispered my name softly as I stared at him. My eyes trailed down to his hand which was rested on mine. I didn't even realize it till now. 

"Y-yes, Jack~?" My words came out slurred and unnatural, and his eyes flashed a worried look. 

"Ya' feeling.. okay?" He asked and I nodded, smiling. A small smile formed on his face. "Good."

I could hardly think straight, my mind felt cloudy. 

"Meet me n' the bathroom." His voice whispered to me. I closed my eyes and thought about the statement hard. Meet him in the bathroom. I repeated it in my mind as best as I could. When I opened my eyes he was gone; I turned around to look for him, and I saw a figure move towards the bathroom and I heard a voice in my head ring. 

Meet him in the bathroom.

I felt my body tense as I stood up, my mind was spinning and a pounding roared in my head. I took a few steps, I knew I wasn't walking in a straight line but that didn't stop me. I made my way to the bathroom, and I looked at the closed door hesitantly. I reached down and grabbed the handle but before I could turn it, the door swung open and I was pulled in.

I nearly fell to the floor as I was pulled into the bathroom, and I heard the door shut before I turned to see Jack standing there blinking at me. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He sighed, walking over to me. "Ya' saved me today, and I know this is a bad time but... thank you."

 

A small smile formed on my face as I leaned on the counter, trying to keep my balance. He smiled back and looked on a small clock the was hung on the far wall.

"Wow time passed fast, it's already 6 o'clock." His voice rung in my head. 

"Jack..." I mumbled, I could hardly speak.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Thank you... for the o-other day..." I tried to spit out the words as clear as possible. I watched as Jack moved closer to me, placing his hand on my back. "You didn't have to stand up for me."

"Yes I did... it was the right thing to do. Ya' don't deserve the things he does to ya'." He stated, rubbing my back comfortingly. Suddenly he choked up. "When I was with you and Mark in his room... I'm sorry I touched ya'... I didn't want to do it."

"It's okay, it didn't hurt." I answered, looking up at him.

"No it's not, nobody should ever be touched if they don't want to be." Jack sighed, his hand still on my back. Our stares met, and I felt my heart begin to pound as we looked into eachother's eyes.

"I'm used to it... guys always treating me badly, hah." I mumbled, and I watched as the warm look on his face dissolved into shock. I realized what I said as he let out a disagreeable huh of air. "I-I didn't mean it like that.." 

His expression went from being full of emotion to a calm smile. "I'm sure not all guys treat you badly." He mumbled softly, reaching up to push a small strand of hair from my face. 

I felt myself involuntarily lean forward toward Jack as his hand touched me. Our nose barley grazed before his strong hands gripped both my shoulders, pushing me away slightly. 

"Are ya' sure?" He whispered softly and I nodded. I had no idea what I was doing, was this because I was drunk? Why did I want this so bad? Suddenly Sean's hand ran through my hair as he caressed the back of my head, pulling out faces together. His kiss was sweet, soft, and full of passion. I kissed him back, my heart fluttering as it continued. I felt one of his hands make it way to my back, pulling me even closer to him. In the moment our bodies completely touched, my arms even found there way around Jack's neck. The salty bitterness of his kiss was comforting, and his soft touch made me feel warm. 

Suddenly his mouth was pulled from mine and as I opened my eyes, despite my blurry vision I could see the expression on Jack's face, he turned his head to the side, looking terrified. 

Confusion fell upon me and I turned to see Mark standing in the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

My heart dropped as I stared at Mark and then at Jack. I could tell Jack was frightened, his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"I'm sorry?" Mark scoffed, leaning on the door frame. "Am I interrupting?" 

Jack struggled to find the right words. "M-mark, this isn't what it looks like.."

"Really? Because what it looks like is that you two just made out." Mark laughed, shaking his head. He stood there for a moment and then looked at me, "I think it's time to go."

My eyes trailed down to the floor as he said the words, and I felt his hand grab my arm as he pulled me out of the bathroom. 

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend." He snickered in a mocking tone as we made our way out of the bathroom. I looked up to see Jack had walked out into the hallway, only to stop as he watched us walk away. Without turning around Mark called to him:

"I'll deal with you later." 

-

Mark drove me home.

When we got there he stopped out in front of my house. I looked in the direction of my driveway, I noticed both my parent's cars were missing and I let out a sigh of relief. I glanced at Mark's face, his eyes were staring out at the road. His jaw was clenched, I could sense the tension radiating from him. 

"Mark-" I was cut off from his hand roughly pulling on the emergency brake before he unlocked the doors of the car. 

"Get out." He bellowed, his voice was cold. It hurt me to hear him so angry.

"Can't you at least walk me to the front door?" I asked in a soft voice, and without trying, I sounded hurt. He noticed this but remained silent. After a few moments he looked at me, his gaze was menacing. I regretted saying anything.

"What happened to 'Oh Mark, I need you!', huh Brinley? All that time you spent crying about how you need me and how you'll be good? That was some great acting." He scorned, and I felt myself tense up. I could tell what happened between Jack and I had hurt him, more than usual. His hands clenched the steering wheel. "You're pathetic." 

"Please Mark, I'm so sorry." I cried to him and he continued to stare, his expression unreadable. I tried my best to get on his good side. "Please I didn't mean to! Please forgive me, please daddy."

"Oh fuck off," He bellowed. I sat back with dread as he raised his voice, I could tell he thought I was making fun of him. "And god, how many times are you going to say 'please'?" Mark scolded me, leaning back in his seat. "This way you've been talking, it's becoming a bad habit. How am I supposed to know what's real and what isn't?"

I stared at him in dismay, I wanted to leave the car but something inside me made me stay. He kept his eyes on me as he leaned over, opening my door for me. 

"Don't make me say it again." He growled, motioning me to leave. My heart sank as we sat there in silence, the cold night air chilling my legs as it flowed into the car. I undid my seatbelt in obedience and got out, closing the door with my head down. I ambled to the other side of the car slowly, I was hurt. As I began walking away I heard his car door being opened and I stopped to glance back at him. I thought I could see what looked like a small glimmer remorse in his eyes as he stared.

He got out and walked over to me. My heart began racing, our faces were only inches apart as he hissed. "You have five minutes to make up for whatever happened back there." 

I simply nodded and he walked passed me to the house,  I quickly followed behind him. I caught up to him, just in time to unlock the door with my key. I opened it and walked in first, Mark was on my heels and he closed the door after we both made it inside. I flicked the lights on and looked at him, he had a grim expression on his face. He wasn't acting right, something was clearly off. 

"Mark.." I called his name and he raised his eyebrows. I half expected him to yell at me but he remained silent. I choked on my words. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

A smile formed on his face, giving me an uneasy feeling. "As punishment, for cheating on me?" He asked with a huff, and I nodded slowly. "We'll talk about that later. Right now how about you be a good girl and show me to your room?"

As the words left his mouth I felt chills rush down my back; he continued to stare at me, his grin remained on his face. 

I hesitated before I turned and walked towards the hallway that lead to my room. I heard his footsteps behind me and I could feel myself begin to panic a little. I felt his hand slowly rub my back as we sauntered into my room.

"Shh, don't worry baby girl." His deep voice muttered smoothly. "Everything's going to be just fine."

I knew his words were meaningless in this moment and they didn't comfort me in the slightest. I felt myself go numb as he began to circle me, his fingers dragging along the hem of my skirt. 

"Let's not make tonight harder then it needs to be..." Mark cooed, leaning towards my ear to whisper softly. "Remember, five minutes. I'm waiting."

I leaned away from him, pushing his hand away awkwardly. "Let's just do something else..." I mumbled, and before I knew it he had his hands on my waist and was pulling me into him. 

Do what he says. 

I heard Dark's voice echo in my head once again. I jumped at the sound and Mark noticed this, staring at me eagerly  with a crooked brow. 

"Hmm?" He look confused, and when I didn't reply he grabbed my waist tighter. "What's going on with you?"

I didn't want to tell him in fear of what Dark might do. I glanced down to the floor and kept my mouth shut. I could tell he noticed there was something wrong, but it seemed to only make him more mad. 

"Brinley, tell me what's going on." He demanded, grabbing my face with one of his hands, making me look at him. I felt my eyes get teary as I looked at him, I didn't want to lie to him. Mark sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. "Don't cry... I hate when you cry... Tell me what's wrong, baby girl."

"Help me..." I whispered back, placing my hand on his neck, drawing myself closer to him. 

"What..?"

"He won't get out of my head." I spoke in a soft tone, as if that would keep Dark from overhearing. 

"Who won't?" Mark asked in confusion, and I felt my voice get shaky. 

"D-dark, I hear his voice in my head." 

Mark stood there contemplating my words. He looked at me with disbelief. 

"What is he saying?" He whispered back, still uncertain. 

"I think he wants me to be upset..." I choked, looking at him in pain. "I don't know what he wants."

Mark took a moment before he answered. "I do." He stated looking down towards the floor. 

"What?" I asked in apprehension, "What does he want?"

Mark didn't reply, he seemed to be frozen in thought. With hesitation he glanced at me, and then walked over to my bed. I gave him a confused look, still standing where I was. He sat on the edge of the bed, his expression was dark. 

"Mark-" My whisper was cut off by his smooth voice. 

"Be a good girl, baby..." He called to me, placing a hand over his crotch, squeezing it slightly. I could hear a faint moan escape his lips. "Come help daddy with this."

My stare met his, I could tell his request was serious. I didn't know what to do as we sat there in silence. 

A flash of anger shone in his eyes. "You either do this for me, or he'll make you." A soft growl emitted with the words. 

I hesitated as I walked over to the bed. When I reached where he was I stood there awkwardly, and traced my fingers along his knees as I stood in between his legs. He gave me a stern look, almost like he expected me to know exactly what to do. 

"C'mon Brinley..." He cooed with a smirk, grabbing one of my hands. "Don't get frigid on me now."

As the words left his mouth he placed my hand on the crotch of his pants, I could feel the familiar bulge behind the fabric. I gently squeezed him through his jeans and he let out a small groan, making me smile a little. 

He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss, I could feel his tongue make its way into my mouth. Without pulling away I tried to sit on top of him, to wrap my legs around his waist but he stopped me. 

He broke the kiss slightly to whisper to me. "Don't you want to suck daddy?" He questioned, kissing me once again. "Hm?"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled through the heated moment, I could feel him smile. He gave me one last kiss before pushing me down on my knees. I sat in between his legs, I probably looked like a helpless mess considering that he flashed a menacing grin as he looked at me. I watched him as he undid his pants, and then he grabbed my hands, urging me to finish where he left off. I rested my hands on the hem of his pants and froze, I felt uncertain to whether this was a good idea. He tilted his head in confusion. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, I could hear the tension in his voice. I looked away from him, and retreated my hands down to his thighs. I heard him sigh and felt him shifting a bit. Moments passed before he let out a slight cough, causing me to turn back towards him. His throbbing cock was in his left hand. "Let me help you out.." His voice rang in my ears as he gripped the back of my head and pushed me into him. 

I took him in my mouth in a quick movement that was persuaded by his large hand pushing on the back of my head. I felt myself gag before I retreated, and a line of saliva followed me as I backed away to take a breath. 

"Fuck.." I could hear him moan, making my insides quiver, my whole body tensed. This time I placed my mouth over his member without Mark's hand pushing me, and I sucked softly looking up at him. Mark's eyes shone, and he gave me a satisfied glance that glimmered with hunger for more. "Good girl.." He praised, running his hand through my hair.

Suddenly I heard a car door, and I backed away from him slightly in a panic. I turned my face to the window in confusion. 

"Hey, who told you to stop?" Mark growled, grabbing my face and turning me towards him once again. He pulled at my chin, urging his cock back into my mouth but I refused, closing my lips shut. "Brinley." He said my name, again trying to push himself inside me. 

"Mft-" I groaned moving my face away from him. He let out an annoyed sigh as he continued to hold my face. 

"C'mon you asked for this. Finish what you've started." He sternly stated, forcefully opening my mouth and shoving his cock down my throat. I felt my eyes water as he moved my head up and down, I found my hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. "That's more like it, suck a little bit baby girl." He chuckled as he continued. I felt myself begin to ache in between my legs, my panties dampening. I teared up in shame, realising how my body was reacting to this. 

Ah, dirty little slut. Is Mark getting you excited, hm? You're so usable, pathetic. Dark spoke to me, and I felt a tear roll down my face in humiliation. 

Mark stopped and I backed up immediately, gulping for air. I looked up at him, he had a oddly concerned look in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked me, and I slumped from my knees onto the floor, wiping my eyes. I shook my head, I didn't want to tell him. He reached out to me, offering his hand to help me onto the bed. I hesitated but then realised I didn't have much of a choice, placing my hand in his gently. He pulled me to my feet moved me so I was sitting on his lap. "Tell daddy what's wrong.." He whispered in my ear softly.

"It's nothing.." I whispered back, but he didn't look convinced. 

"Brinley." He spoke my name with sternness. I glanced at him in defeat and he stared back with a longing look. "Brinley, do you love me?" He asked.

I sat there in confusion at the random question. "I-I..."

I didn't know what to say to this. Did I love him? 

Do I even know what it's like to actually love someone?

"I-I... love.. you." I stammered and his eyes went soft.

"I love you too." He cooed, nuzzling his face into my neck. I felt his lips glide across my skin as he placed soft kisses all around; I sat there in shock. 

My attention quickly changed to the noise of a loud sputtering car outside. The sound of tires screeching against the pavement was too loud to ignore. Trying to ignore it I wrapped my arms around Mark, pulling us into a hug. His face still rested in my neck, which frightened me slightly due to past experiences with Dark. The scar on my neck won't be leaving anytime soon.

"C-can you sleep here tonight?" I asked him, my lips brushing against his skin. 

"Anything for my little girl.." He answered in a hushed voice, backing away. "How about we finish up here and then go to bed early."

-

I woke up in my bed.

Mark was next to me. We both had no clothes on. 

I sat up slightly and felt a painful throb in my head and a sour taste lingered in my mouth. Wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to. 

I noticed Mark began rustling and moments later I watched him stretch before opening his eyes. His gaze met mine and he smiled. "Good morning, baby." 

"Good morning." I quietly answered, sitting up completely. I winced and brought my hand to my head in pain. 

"A bit hungover?" Mark teased and I sighed, nodding my head. 

"Thanks to you." I jokingly scoffed, and he crooked an eyebrow. 

"Don't get sassy with me." He replied, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. 

I ignored his comment and grabbed my phone off my side table, checking the time. "It's already 9:30." I muttered, letting out a sigh. 

I looked at Mark who was now sitting up, looking around the room. "I better go." He mumbled as he slung his legs over the side of the bed, standing to his feet. His tone of voice was odd, and I sat there in confusion as he pulled on his pants. 

"Do you need to be somewhere?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. 

He slipped on his shirt as he spoke, "Yeah, I need to have a chat with Jack-a-boy, heh." He chuckled, in a dark tone. As he said this I looked for my shirt, and slipped it on quickly, he turned to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." I answered, looking at him sternly. His small smile faded as he stood there. 

"Ohoh no, no way. You're staying here." Mark commanded, crossing his arms. 

I gave him a cold stare. "I'm going." I replied, picking up a pair of jeans off the floor and slipping them on. Before I could see Mark's expression he turned away from me; I watched him as he grabbed his things and walked out of my room. 

I quickly followed him, grabbing my phone as I walked out into the hallway and made my way to the front door. I went to grab it but was stopped my Mark's hand. I glanced up at him, he looked agitated. 

"You're going to regret getting into that car." He hissed and I rolled my eyes. He pushed me up against the door by my arms, "What did I say about rolling your eyes at me?"

"Why are you acting so tough? Just stop." I asked with a huff and he looked at me in disbelief. 

"You have no respect." He spat, letting me go and opening the door roughly. I hesitated and thought for a moment. I shook away the uneasy feelings and walked out the door, I didn't want Mark hurting Jack. 

I walked over to Mark's car and got in, shutting the door and putting my seatbelt on. Mark let out a disapproving grunt before starting the car and driving away. 

We made it to the house a few minutes later, and I sighed as we pulled into the driveway. 

"Don't get involved." Mark mumbled before exiting the car, and I looked at him in annoyance. 

I followed him to the front door and walked in, I could feel the tension in the air immediately. Mark walked to the kitchen where I assume Matt or Ryan was, and I ambled slowly in that direction, a bit hesitant. I could hear his deep voice through the wall. 

"Where is he?" He sounded stern, the words seemed twisted with hatred. This frightened me, and I stopped in my tracks. 

"He's been in his room all morning." I hear Ryan answer, and suddenly Mark burst out of the kitchen and made his way down the hall. 

I followed him out of fear for Jack's safety, and cautiously made my way to Jack's room.

"Get up." I heard Mark say, followed by some shuffling heard from in the room. I peeked in to see the boys were standing in the room, there was a lot of tension in their voices. "Why are your things packed?"

"Because I'm leaving." Jack hissed in a quiet voice, grabbing his suitcase and pushing it to the side. 

"You don't leave until I tell you to." Mark's voice was struck with rage and this made Jack take a step back.

"You don't get to boss me around anymore. You don't get to hurt me." Jack sounded hurt, his voice was weak. "Whatever this is, it's not love. You don't love me and you sure don't love her."

"You know what Jack? You're right, I only dated you to satisfy my own needs," Mark sneered, glaring at him. 

"At least I waited till we were out of a relationship ta' go after someone else." Jack answered, refusing to look at him. I felt Matt and Ryan standing behind me, and chills rushed down my back. 

"Go after someone else?" Mark growled in a hushed tone, roughly pushing Jack up against the wall. "You mean how you went after Brinley? That shit you pulled last night is not okay. You don't know how not fucking okay that is. Going after an intoxicated girl? That's a new low."

"Ya' don't deserve her." Jack spat, struggling to get Mark off him. "Ya' don't deserve her, and ya' know you don't. You're nothing but cruel ta' her."

"You better think twice about what you say next." Mark threatened him, pushing his forearm against his throat. Jack gripped Mark's arm, pulling at it roughly. The only sounds were of Jack's short gulps of air and the bitter noises of his attempts to free himself.

"Go ta' hell-" he managed to choke out the words out before Mark threw him to the ground.

"Throw him in the basement!" Mark roared and I felt my insides turn as I watched Matt and Ryan grab Jack, pulling him off the ground to his feet. 

"No! Please don't hurt him.." I choked, begging Mark as I ran over to him. I placed my hand on his arm but he grabbed my wrist, pushing it away in rage. He grabbed me by my hair roughly, causing me to cry out in pain.

"I've had enough of you playing victim with him!" He bellowed, my face went pale as he began to drag me down the hall. "I've given you both enough chances!"

I struggled to free myself from his strong grip, and without thinking I grabbed his arm with my hands, digging my nails into it deeply. He let go suddenly, groaning in pain.

"FUCK!" He yelled out, and as I fell to the floor I quickly got up and dashed away from him. I barely made it a few feet before I felt his hands grab me, pulling me to the floor roughly. His hand wrapped around my throat, his eyes shone with fury. "I let you sit there and run your mouth, and then you think you can teach me how to behave?!"

"M-mark... please.." I choked and he scoffed.

"I suggest you get up right now I walk into that basement before I get really annoyed." He growled removing his hand from around my neck, "If you don't I'll let Dark take over, and then that annoying feeling will go away as I watch him give you what you deserve."

"Why don't you do it yourself, Mark?" I challenged, sitting up slightly. He didn't take kindly to my words as he stood, gripping my hair once more, pulling me to my feet. 

"Get up!" Mark yelled through gritted teeth and I let out a whimper as he walked me over to the now open door. He walked in first, dragging me down the stairs into to cold basement. He brought me over to the bed where he threw me down and wrapped the familiar chain around my ankle. I looked over to the other end of the basement where Matt and Ryan stood, both tying Jack up to a post. 

I looked at Mark who was crouched by me. Regret began to show in my voice. "M-mark, I'm sorry.." I whimpered to him but when he glanced at me his stare was cold, unforgiving. He stood slowly and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him to stay. "No- don't leave me down here, please I love you, I'm sorry!"

He gripped my arm, pulling my hand away from his shirt roughly. "I really hope you learn something from this." He uttered, releasing me from his tight grip as he began to walk away. "Both of you will learn to have respect." He growled to both of us in a cold, stern voice. I watched him motion to Matt and Ryan telling them to follow him as he walked up the wooden steps. I looked over at Jack who had a similar chain around his left ankle. 

I wiped my eyes as Matt and Ryan walked past Mark who stood at the top of the stairs. With a final glance towards me, Mark was gone, leaving us alone in the damp, dark basement. 

I laid down, curled my legs to my chest and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up shivering, the cold air of the basement chilled my body severely, leaving me a quivering mess. I looked around, it was far too dark to see much but I looked for Jack anyway. I didn't see him but I could hear his soft breathing from the other side of the room. 

"Jack?" I called out in a whisper, sitting up slightly. I heard some rustling and a chain moving across the floor slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Agh- y-yeah I'm okay." He choked out, he sounded like he was in pain. I hear the chain moving again. "They just put this on really tight, I think it's cutting into my ankle..."

I bit my lip as I listened to him slightly whimper, I began shaking once more. 

"Fuck..." I heard a tear as he spoke. "There's blood everywhere..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I croaked, my voice full of worry. My eyes darted trying to see him clearer but it was too dark, there was no use. 

"I need ta' clean this up before anything unwanted smells it." He spoke soft and calm, he knew what he was doing. 

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, "What would smell it?"

"I don't know." Jack muttered. "Dark."

This frightened me, and I thought about when Dark bit my shoulder. His hunger was irrepressible and he was capable of anything, he could probably smell blood from quite a distance. "Maybe we shouldn't talk, I don't want Mark to be mad..." I whispered to Jack, and I heard him sigh. 

"Why do you care about what he thinks so much?" He asked in a harsh whisper. I shifted away from him and didn't answer, I didn't know what to say. I heard him slightly groan. 

I shook away the uneasy thoughts and instead tried to get warm by pulling the small wool blanket over me, curling up tightly. I had no idea what was in store for us, and whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. 

Suddenly I felt a cool breeze blow past my cheek, I felt a presence even though no one was there. 

Mark has pushed me aside for too long. I heard Dark say to me. His distorted voice brought chills rushing through my back. He promised me I'd get time with you. He lied to me. 

I bit my lip as I sat there, frozen in fear. What do you want from me, Dark. Why are you doing this? I responded to him, trying hard to clearly think the words. I heard a menacing voice echo through my head. 

You know what I want, Brinley. He cooed in a mocking tone. I want you. 

I wrapped my arms around my body, holding myself as if it could protect me from his words. 

Don't worry my sweet girl, when I get enough energy we can finally be together. He laughed and I thought hard about what he said. I felt a breeze near my ear. I'm going to hurt you.

W-what does that mean? I asked, but he was silent. I waited for a few moments for a response but heard nothing, and I was suddenly unable to feel his presence. 

He was gone. 

-

I heard the basement door open. 

A few hours later, or what felt like a few hours, I listened as the creak of the door swinging open as it rung in the dense room. I lifted my head from the mattress as light flooded into the basement. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the flare, I was now able to see Jack on the other side of the room. I looked at his ankle which was hurt badly from the chain. He looked at me, dismay filed his eyes. 

I sat in fear as a figure stood in the doorframe, the light outlining his body to make an uncanny shadow cast on the pavement floor below. 

I could tell it was Mark. 

My breaths became short as he took a step, making his way into the room. The stuffy air seemed to move with every step he took, and I coughed slightly. He finally reached the last step and then the cold ground, treading lightly on the hard surface. He flashed me a glance, his eyes still shone with anger, even more so then before. Although the had looked at me, he did not come towards me, but instead walked over to Jack. My heart started beating at a rapid pace, I worried for his safety more then my own. 

"You're first, Jack." Mark sneered with a large malicious grin that left me chilled with fear. Mark glanced down at Jack's ankle and I saw Jack gulp. "I made sure to have Matt wrap it nice and tight on you, baby boy."

Mark knelt down and examined his ankle with laughter. He undid the chain and tugged as the piece wrapped around Jack.. It looked absolutely disgusting, the chain was stuck to the raw skin, and it took him effort to pull it off the wound. I watched as a string of some kind of pus hung on the chain. Jack yelled out in pain until Mark had ripped the chain completely off his infected skin. There was a large gash were the chain had been. Mark threw the chain to the side and chuckled. 

"That's gnarly." He muttered in awe, and what look like excitement struck his eyes. He motioned for Jack to put his hands on his shoulder and pulled him close to him. He stood up and carried Jack with him in his arms. Jack whimpered in pain as his ankle moved around and Mark sighed. "Shut up. Let's go."

"No.. no!" Jack yelled as he struggled to get out of Mark's grip. Mark held him tighter, gripping his body closer and somehow was able to control the frailing man. 

"Resisting my command? That's strike one, Jack." Mark growled, walking over to the steps. "You don't want to get to three. Make this easy and set a good example for Brinley."

I watched in horror as he took him upstairs and disappeared through the door. 

I heard unfamiliar voices from upstairs and this puzzled me. An echo of a gasp rang through the walls and then laughter; it made my insides turn. I felt sick. Who were the unfamiliar voices who unfortunately ended up here? I don't remember Mark ever mentioning that more people would be staying over. 

I listened as closely as possible, hearing two new voices; they were muffled and hard to understand. 

Suddenly the door was opened again and a few people ushered down into the basement slowly. There were three boys, one was Mark and the other two unfamiliar. A boy with bright blue hair walked down the steps first, his eyes widened as he saw me, and then he glanced around the room. I could tell he saw the blood on the floor because he gulped as his eyes peered over to the corner. The other male was tall, taller than Mark, and had deep brown curly hair. He frightened me. 

"Ethan, Tyler: meet Brinley." Mark's deep voice vibrated through the dense room. Mark walked over to me, crossing his arms and giving me a menacing smile. 

"What did she do?" Ethan croaked, his voice was unsteady, he was clearly nervous. Mark leaned down to where I laid on the bed, his face inches from mine. 

"Go ahead." He whispered to me, "Tell them what you did..."

I stared at him in confusion, and an embarrassing guilt coursed through me. I felt humiliated, and Mark knew this, he wanted this. 

Suddenly he grabbed me by my hair roughly and I tried my best to hold back a cry of pain. "I said, tell them what you did." He growled and I winced as he held on even tighter, twisting my hair in his hands. 

"I d-disobeyed..." I choked and he looked at me unsatisfied, pulling my hair even harder. "I disobeyed!" I cried out in agony. Mark released me and I fell back on the mattress in shame, covering my face with my hands. 

"She's seems disobedient." I heard Tyler's deep voice mutter. 

"She's going to remember her place." Mark answered in a snide tone, directed towards me. "She used to be so good."

Tyler stepped forward and looked at Mark as he held a hand out to me. "May I?" He asked Mark, and Mark gave him a crooked brow before nodding in consent. Tyler leaned down, running his cold fingers across my shoulder, making me frozen in fear. I didn't move, my breathing quickened as he drew his hand to my face. I shot a glance towards Mark to help me but as my eyes met his he smiled, chuckling slightly. 

"She's scared of you." Mark explained with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "That is the look I like to see: fear."

"It's a good look on her." Tyler nodded in agreement, giving me a crooked smile. I gulped, looking at him with fear plainly plastered across my face. I felt myself tremble as his hands still glided across me, and I turned my face from him. I moved slightly away and he glanced over at Mark, giving him an annoyed look. 

"I tell you the same thing I told Matt and Ryan: feel free to remind her what obedience is." Mark softly spoke, his stare burned into me. 

Tyler nodded once again, standing up from where he was crouched. "I'll keep that in mind.." He muttered, giving me a slight glare that made me shiver. 

"See Ethan," Mark moved over to him. "If you're good you get privileges.. If you're not... Well take Brinley for example; you end up where she is."

"Yes sir." Ethan calmly replied, there was a hint of ambition in his tone. Mark smiled and placed a hand on Ethan's back. 

"Good boy." He softly spoke and then glanced at me, "This is what respect looks like." He growled, giving me a harsh glare. I looked at him with wide eyes, it broke my heart that he'd put Ethan before me. 

"M-Mark..." I croaked, looking at him in dismay. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Brinley." Mark mocked me with a laugh. "You're going to regret your impudence."

I glanced at Ethan who gave me a cold stare, and this confused me. 

"Mark, please let me go... I have to go to school, what will my parents do when they notice I'm gone?" I pleaded, sitting up slightly. Mark shook his head in irritation and disappointment. 

"Wanting to leave so soon? Brinley.. we haven't even gotten started." Mark mocked once again, this time crouching down to face me. "It's a Saturday, there is no school."

"But my parents-"

"Do you honestly think your drunk of a father gives a shit about you?" Mark asked in a harsh tone. The words made me freeze, I felt my eyes begin to water. I didn't reply to the question, instead I looked away, petrified. "Didn't think so."

"Just let me go..." I whimpered and he scoffed. 

"I told you in the very beginning you'd end up here if you acted up, and then you run your mouth anyway!" He bellowed, making my insides turn. "I gave you plenty of chances." 

"I'm sorry.." I choked, I didn't want to upset him further. 

"There's no need to be sorry, it's too late for sorry." He mocked me, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, glancing at him. His eyes were dark and unwelcoming. "I thought what we had was special-"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Mark growled through gritted teeth. "You're so fucking replaceable, you mean nothing to me. Why can't you see that? You're pathetic, just like Jack."

His words cut through me, leaving me broken and scared. What did I do to deserve this torture? I didn't respond, this time I lowered my head down to the mattress and laid there in defeat. How was I supposed to respond to that? 

You're pathetic, echoed through my mind. 

"You don't believe that..." I whispered, and a tear ran down my face, hitting the fabric beneath me. 

"I believe you're a pain in my ass." He responded harshly standing up from where he was crouched. I looked at Ethan who seemed to have a resentful look on his face and this irritated me. Does he honestly think he's better than me? Mark walked over to the steps, motioning the boys over. "Alright, let's go get started with Jack... Brinley can wait her turn."

I watched as they ambled over, moving past Mark, and made their way up the stairs. With a final look at me Mark followed them, and I was left alone in the basement once again.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of footsteps, someone was in the room. My eyes shot open but it was far too dark to see anything. 

"Mark?" I whispered to him, trying to make out his figure in the darkness. 

No answer. 

"Mark... what are you doing?" I asked, nervousness creeping through me. The silence made me so ill, I didn't know what to expect.

Suddenly I felt two hands grasp my legs and I kicked out, fighting to free myself from their grip. But before I could shake them away two more grabbed my right arm, and I screamed out. 

"Oh, I wouldn't do that..." A voice said in such a distorted tone it made my insides turn. "Ẉ̭͙͢o̼uldn't want to wake him up..."

"Stop!" I yelled out as I felt the hands tear my shirt at the bottom. "No, don't do this, please!"

"Be, q̤͖̖̯̰̦u̺͈͙͜i̬̙͓͇ͅęṯ!" He yelled at me and I tried to desperately look at who it was. 

The light in the room flickered, and with a pop the bulb shattered, glass shards falling from the ceiling. I nearly choked as I saw him for a split second. 

Dark. 

I felt his hands grab me, but I felt more than two. I began hyperventilating realizing I didn't see anyone but him in the room, what the fuck is going on. I tried grabbing onto the hands that held onto my arm but to my surprise they weren't hands at all. I screamed in horror as I saw what looked like a tentacle or an appendage holding me down. 

"What the hell?!" I screamed out, and I heard his distorted laugh echo through the room. 

"Ẁ̰̙̯̹ẖ̦͔̘͔̭a̰̜̯̝͕͜t's wrong? Scared of me n̨̦̜̳̟̤o҉̞w̮̘̤̯͈͚? ͇̟͝M̞͓̬͙ark was right, you're pathetic."He bellowed, wrapping his appendage around my arm tighter and laughed once again. "Y͏̞̺ͅo̠̠͙̺̝͚͇u should have thought twice before treating him like you did.. Now I'm here and I won't be so nice."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked with a gulp and a small cry of pain escaped my lips as he pushed me down on the bed violently. 

"L̕et's not get ahead of overselv̟̺͉̻̘̮e͓͖̥͇̯̼s." ̙He chuckled, pulling me up to my feet. I stood there and looked at him in fear. He noticed this and smiled, grabbing my hand in his, leading me to the steps. "C'mon, we don't want to keep̤ ̯̤͞e̮̪v̰ḛ̤r̠̪̯̤y̹͞one waiting..."

I nervously followed him, gripping onto his hand in defeat and we made our way up the stairs. We walked passed the dining room, living room, and kitchen and I found him pulling me up the stairs. I didn't ask question as we turned to the right, walking to what Mark had previously called his 'office'. 

My stomach turn as I glanced at Dark. He made Mark's body look pale and sick, his veins ran black throughout, and two large appendages seemed to have grown out of his back, ripping two holes in the back of his shirt. I had never seen Dark take control like this, it was incredibly terrifying. 

As we reached the door to the office he looked at me. His black eyes pulsed, peering at me in a dominant way and it nearly made me sick just looking at him. His appendage wrapped around the handle of the door and opened it, and the other pushed me into the office. 

I look around in the surprisingly empty room, and I noticed Jack who seemed to be sleeping on the floor in the far corner. I couldn't tell from where I was if he was hurt but I stepped closer in his direction. 

"L͉̲͍̲̜̻̕ook at him̞̦̞͓, so precious..." Dark mocked, and I stopped in my tracks. 

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked, my body trembling. 

"I'm not going ̼̭͕̮̺̠͙t̶̟̹o̝ ͓d̛̬̙̠o anything to him," Dark cooed, running his hand down my face. His cold fingers made me shiver. "I̜'d be mor͈͙̝̩͍e̬̤͔̬̟̳͟ sc͍͖̰̞͡ar̰èd̗̪͈̕ of what's he's going to do to you..."

"What-"

Before I could finish he slammed the door shut and I heard it lock. I turned around and ran to the door, pounding on it loudly. 

"Let me out!" I yelled as I hit the door with my fist. After a few minutes I relaxed my hand, hearing no answer from the other side. An uneasy feeling fell across me as I stood there, my hands against the door. I was perturbed and upset at what he had said, running my left hand gently through my hair. 

I took a deep breath and turned back towards Jack to check on him, but when I turned around he was gone. He had vanished. I walked over to where his body had laid, and I looked around the room, it was like he was never there. 

Then I heard a giggle. 

My eyes widened as I turned towards the noise, but to my confusion there was no one there. 

Brinley...

I heard an unfamiliar voice echo through my head. 

"Who's there?" I called out, clenching my fists defensively. I felt someone behind me and froze, my breathing dropping at a sudden rate. 

"I never thought I'd be so attracted to that look on your face... the look of complete despair." I recognized his voice but I felt tears fill my eyes as I realized how distorted and unnatural it sounded. 

I turned around but before I could do anything his hand was wrapped around my throat and his face inches from mine. I looked at Jack in dismay as he pushed me up against the wall, I could barely breathe, his fingers closing in on my esophagus. His eyes were completely black, apart from his irises that looked to be a dark greenish color. 

"We all know about Anti don't we?" He laughed, his voice brought chills rushing down my spine. I didn't respond to him, closing my eyes in despair. "No...? I have a feeling you're not going to like me."

With that he threw me across the room, and I landed on my back in one quick motion. I tried to sit up but the wind was knocked out of me from the impact. 

"Now, do as I say." I heard Anti bellow as I lifted my head from the ground. I felt hands grip my ankles and suddenly I was dragged across the floor, my head hitting the ground roughly. I kicked to free myself from his grip but it was no use as he dragged me over to the large bed in the middle of the room. I kicked him one last time before he let go, and I ran to the door of the room.

"Mark!" I screamed desperately hitting the door with my fist. I felt tears running down my face as my heart beated out of my chest. Anti suddenly appeared next to me, slamming his fist against the wall in rage.

"Fuck back there before I fuck you back there!" His demonic voice growled, and I staggered backwards, whimpering in defeat. He picked me up before I could get away from him again, walked me over, and threw me onto the bed. I struggled even more, pushing at his hands and kicking at his legs as he crawled on top of me.

Suddenly he brought a knife to my throat and I froze where I was, my body trembling. "Ah..." He cooed, leaning in closer to me. "You're a naughty little girl, naughty girls must be punished."

"Do it." I teared up, closing my eyes tightly. "Just end my life I don't want to be alive, I have nothing."

I heard him chuckle as he pressed the knife further into my neck. "What a selfish little brat..." He whispered, leaning into my ear. "I'd be careful what you wish for."

I turned my face from him, anticipating him to lash out. To my surprise he drew the knife away from my throat, smiling softly and I let out a small sigh of relief. As he drew the knife away he slowly ran the tip down my body, stopping at the very bottom of my leggings. I gave him a confused stare as I felt the knife over my area. He continues to look into my eyes, his gaze slowly morphing into a deranged smile. 

Suddenly the room's door was unlocked and opened and I looked over to see Matt, Tyler, Ethan and Dark make their way in. As Dark closed the door, he locked it once again and turned to us. 

I snapped back to reality as Anti drove the knife into the comforter, slicing a hole in the fabric that was inches from my face. 

"J-Jack..." I whispered his name, hoping he could hear me. 

"Oh shut up." Anti snapped, giving me a malicious glare. He turned back to Dark who now leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, watching us with a small grin. Anti seemed to be getting irritated by the boys who now sat in the room. "What is this?" He asked, motioning to everyone. 

"C̛̖̬̟̞̙̦ome on A͔̬̝n͘ti, d͉̯o͏n't you want to show us how it's done?" Dark asked him, I could barley understand what he was saying. Anti's hands formed fists and his jaw was clenched, the tension was rising. 

"You told me I'd get time alone with her." He growled, sliding himself off the bed and ambled towards Dark. "You said-"

"Anti! I said show us how it's done!" Dark bellowed with such a force it made my insides turn. 

"You can't order me around." Anti hissed, one of his eyes began to glow a bright green color. 

"Excuse me?" Dark scoffed as he stood straight up, no longer leaning against the wall. He took a few steps forward towards Anti and the tension rose. "Don't forget who owns you. I brought you back, I can get rid of you just as easy. Now do as you're told."

"She's mine." Anti growled through gritted teeth, and I watched as his back twitched; two long appendages slowly broke through the back of his shirt. I held my breath, the scene was absolutely terrifying, worse than any horror movie I had ever sat through. Aches spread though my body, I felt absolutely sickened by what I was watching. 

Anti took a step forward before lunging himself at Dark, his long nails aiming for Dark's face. Without hesitation Dark hit his attacker and threw him to the ground roughly. I sat up and watch in horror as the two fought. Dark placed his foot on Anti's chest and as I moved he looked up at me, his menacing eyes burned into my gaze. I froze where I was, looking at him made my stomach turn. 

"Boys, tie her down while I deal with this." He groaned, grabbing Anti's shirt and pulling him to his feet. 

I felt my heart begin to pump out of my chest as Tyler made his way over to me, avoidingm Dark and Anti carefully. I slipped off the bed and took a few steps back, he watched this and scoffed. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed as he ambled towards me. I ran to the door quickly but was cut off by Ethan who grabbed my arms. 

"Let go!" I yelled at him attempting to shake myself from his grip. I kicked out and hit his shin hard, causing him to stagger backward, but his grip remained. Suddenly he pulled my hands and threw me to the ground, quickly positioning himself on top of me.

"You stupid bitch!" He roared as he clenched my top so rough I though the fabric would rip. He drew back his arm and I screamed as he hit me square in the face. His stare was dark an his eyes flashed with hatred. He drew back his arm again but was quickly stopped by Tyler who grabbed his wrist before he lashed out a second time.

"Enough." Tyler's deep voice rang in the air and Ethan slowly got up, leaving me on the floor. I whined as I laid there, I could feel my bloodied face throb excessively; the pain was unbearable. Before I knew it Tyler picked me up from the floor and returned me to my position on the bed. 

I watched Dark and Anti from where I laid, the fight was still going. Anti seemed to have scratched Dark's shoulder badly because there was an excess of blood dripping down his right arm. I winced as Dark took a hit from Anti, the sound of grunts and growls echoed through the room. 

I felt a rope begin to be wrapped around my left ankle and didn't move. I had no will to stop the inevitable. I observed as Tyler and Ethan worked, tying my arms to the bed posts. Ethen made his not especially tight and I felt the rope begin to rub uncomfortably on my skin. 

"Arghhhahh!" I heard Anti groan, and watched as Dark lifted him up by his throat. I could tell he was tired and weak, blood covered his clothes and his arms seemed to be shaking. Dark squeezed at his throat tighter and I could tell Anti was fighting for air. 

"You're weak... It's absolutely pathetic." Dark hissed, throwing him to the ground. I watched as Anti hit the floor hard, and a cry of pain escaped his lips. Despite being worn out he sat up and looked at Dark. Their gazes brought more tension and that frightened me. 

"I'm going to kill that fukin' girl if you don't watch your mouth." 

"You won't lay another finger on her, you disobedient twat." Dark snapped, causing Anti to flinch and I watched him relax back onto the floor in defeat. Dark's distorted voice roared, "Now stay down!"

I watched as Dark turned to me and my heart started racing once again. His black eyes, that vacant stare, they tore through me. After a few moments he broke the stare and turned to Ethan, giving him a questionable look. 

"You hit her hard." He chuckled and Ethan gave him a small shrug. Dark nodded, "Good boy. Never be afraid to draw blood."

"Yes sir." Ethan answered in a clearly monotone voice, something was off. Dark turned his attention back to me and gave a crooked smile.

"Brinley..." Dark's voice hummed as he looked at me. He began to crawl on the bed, slowly making his way on top of me. 

"Please don't hurt me.." I begged, a sad attempt to change my clear fate. He laughed at this, placing both his hands on each of my wrists, using his tight grip to reinforce the rope that already held me down. 

"Now why would I do that?" He mockingly asked with a hiss, causing me to close my eyes in fear. I turned my head from him with a whimper. I felt him as he leaned in close to me, his cold lips grazed my jawline. I half expected him to bite me again but to my surprise he didn't. He drew his tongue to the bridge of my nose and licked it. I winced at the sudden burst of pain that came from the wound.

"Ow!" I whimpered, my eyes shooting open, and I froze as the word escaped my mouth. 

"Did that hurt?" Dark chuckled deeply, staring into my eyes. "Not getting defiant now, are we?"

"No... do what you will... I'll obey." I whispered to him, and his smile quickly faded.

He replied, his tone full of sarcasm, "Spectacular."

"What do you want me to say?" I teared up as I looked at him. 

"You say you'll obey because you don't want to be punished," Dark growled, leaning in close to my ear. "But if I don't punish you then you'll continue to be bad. Maybe you like that? Being bad and getting punished? Oh Brinley I have you all figured out, you crave this. You like getting Mark riled up because well, you hide it, but you like me. You'll never admit it of course because that goes against all of your morals, but you definitely like me. You especially like when I push you past your comfort zone, when I force my dick down your throat, when I make you submit to me. You're a defiant little brat because you want daddy to teach you a lesson."

I turned my face from him, refusing to reply to the statement. 

"Tell me I'm wrong... Tell me you don't want me to hate fuck your tight little pussy, tell me you don't like it." He mocked with a chuckle, planting a kiss on my neck. I didn't reply, but instead I felt tears forming at my eyes, burning my sinuses. "That's what I thought."

"No matter what I say, you're going to do what you want to me." I choked with a wince as his grip tightened around my wrists. 

"You don't say anything because you want that to happen." He argued with a hiss and I let out a small sigh. "You don't put up much of a fight."

"You're a monster." I snapped as tears ran down my face but he only laughed. 

"You're a bad liar." He teased, and I watched as one of his appendages was brought to my face and pushed some of my hair away. I felt myself begin to shake, and I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself down but it was no use. Dark enjoyed this, he watched as my anxiety took over my body, and smiled. "So easy to scare... are you read for daddy's dick?"

"No... please.. Dark.." I whispered, closing my eyes as I felt his hands graze against the hem of my shorts. I felt him hook his fingers around the top of them and drag them down my legs, all the way to my ankles. I was left with nothing but a top and underwear, almost fully exposed to all the males in the room. 

I felt embarrassment flow over me as I realized everyone's eyes were on me. Their stares brought me an awful discomfort but I knew the sight of me brought them pleasure. I looked up at Dark who threw my shorts to the side and eyed my undies in curiosity. Before he did anything I spoke up, "N-not in front of everyone, p-please..." I choked out and he scoffed. 

"Look at these boys." Dark demanded, gripping my face in his hand and turning me to face them. "We're not only going to do this in front of them, but you're also going to do whatever they want. This is your punishment, do you understand?"

I looked at all of them with teary eyes and then quickly shut them, my body trembled even more. 

"I said do you understand?" He repeated and I nodded as I began to cry. "Good girl."

I kept my eyes closed as I felt him undoing his pants, my heart race was increasing tremendously. I felt his cold fingers as he brought them to my panties, touching and rubbing me through the fabric. 

"Daddy's going to make you feel good, baby girl." He cooed as I trembled under his touch. But his next words brought fear creeping down my back. 

"You'll be screaming."


	14. Hello.

It's been awhile since we last talked. 

I bet you're wondering what happened to Brinley... to Jack.

And especially Mark. 

All will be explained soon enough. 

Stick around, because I haven't left. But I'm sure you knew this? Didn't you? 

You'll hear from me soon. 

\- D

**Author's Note:**

> Pst, if you notice, some chapters have two ".." next to them. Those chapters have smut. You're welcome. (Or you could look at the chapters that have more reads, they usually have smut too lmao)


End file.
